En las profundidades del tártaro
by Alexa-Angel
Summary: Y si Kronos tenia un plan B en caso de ser derrotdo.Un plan que implica robar lo poderes de lo tres grandes para lograr escapar del tártaro.Ahora Percy ,Thalia y Nico deben ir al tártaro en una misión de la cual probablement no regresar con vida.
1. Prologo

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de este historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Prologo **

Hace casi un año ya de que Kronos fue derrotado y enviado de regreso al Tártaro de nuevo. Pero lo que los dioses no sabían ni tampoco se esperaban era de que Kronos tenía un plan B para lograr destruir al olimpo en caso de que fuera derrotado.

Ahora los únicos hijos de los tres grandes al tártaro descenderán para evitar el final que se acerca, acción que posiblemente les cueste la vida.

**Bueno este es el prologo se que no es muy bueno pero esta idea pinta para ser muy buena. Da que se me haga buena idea no quiere decir que a ustedes le vaya a gustar pero nada me cuesta intentarlo. **


	2. Regreso al campamento y profecía

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de este historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Regreso al campamento y profecía**

Punto de vista de Percy

Después de un año por fin regreso al campamento esta vez seria diferente sin la presión de una guerra o de una profecía todo sería perfecto.

Desde el verano pasado y debido a mi petición de que todos los semidioses fueran reclamados por sus padres, los dioses recapacitaron sobre los errores cometidos anteriormente y no solo le otorgarían a Hades una cabaña en el campamento si no que en lugar de ser 12 dioses olímpicos serían 14, a Hades y a Hestia se le otorgo un trono y una cabaña al igual que a los dioses menores. Ahora los niños no reconocidos (todavía) no se quedarían en la cabaña de Hermes si no en la de Hestia.

Llegue a las Fronteras del campamento y vi el hermoso cabello rubio de Annabeth corrí a abrazarla.

-Hey chica sabio. Le dije sonriendo.

-Hola cerebro de algas. Me dijo mientras se inclinaba y me daba un beso en los labios. Podríamos ya tener casi un año de novios pero sus besos me seguían dejando como un idiota en mi lugar.

-Hey vienes o dijo

-Si quiero ver como esta el campamento. Tomé a Annabeth de la cintura y caminamos hacia las cabañas-Woow-Fue lo único que pude decir el campamento estaba muy cambiado las cabañas seguían formando la U pero sus acomodos estaban diferentes de un lado las de las mujeres de del otro las de los hombres, ahora mi cabaña era la #2 mientras que la de Hades era la #3 y las de las mujeres Hestia era la #2 y Deméter la #3 y las cabañas de los dioses menores estaba acomodadas alrededor de las de los olímpicos.

-Si que estuvieron ocupados con la remodelación del campamento no crees Annabeth. Le dije

-Si verdad se ve mejor que nunca y yo ayude con el diseño de las cabañas. A se me olvidaba las cazadores de Artemisa están aquí al igual que Nico.

Voltee a todos lados queriendo buscar a Thalia y a Nico necesitaba hablar con ellos con urgencia y fue cuando los vi para mi sorpresa estaban juntos.

-Ahora regreso. Le dije a Annabeth mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Thalia! ¡Nico!. Grite mientras agitaba mi mano. Ellos me vieron y vinieron corriendo a donde estaba.

-Percy necesitamos hablar. Me dijo Thalia

-Es muy urgente Percy no podemos esperar más. Me dijo Nico Si es lo que yo pensaba si que era urgente.

-Vamos a mi cabaña necesitamos hablar. Me di la media vuelta mientras que corría a mi cabaña con Thalia Y Nico pisándome los talones.

Una vez que llegamos a mi cabaña, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en una de las camas, mientras Thalia y Nico seguían mi ejemplo.

-Bien hay que hablar e hice gesto a Thalia para que ella comenzara.

-Bien la razón de mi urgencia y la de Nico es que ambos hemos tenido el mismo sueño y los dos aparecemos al igual que tu. Lo que queremos saber es que si tu has tenido un sueño relacionado con nosotros. Me dijo Thalia.

-Bueno yo he tenido un sueño en el que ustedes dos están pero como describirlo, bueno estamos en la entrada del tártaro y hay una voz que dice que pronto el olimpo quedara destruido y cuando estamos a punto de caer el al abismo las parcas aparecen y me muestran mi propia muerte al igual que ustedes pero este sueño es diferente prácticamente siento todo mi agonía, mi desesperación y la hoja de una espada atravesando mi piel y es ahí cuando estoy a punto de morir que el sueño termina. La agonía que padezco en el sueño me termina a ver a Thalia y a Nico y estaban pálidos.

-Yo he tenido exactamente el mismo sueño que tu dio Nico

-Y yo igual Percy pero que podrá significar y esa voz que nos habla quien es se parece mucho a la de Kronos pero se supone que ya fue derrotado Thalia con consternación.

-Ya lo se pero no podemos ignorar nuestros sueños pues no son muy comunes yo dijo que después de la cena le contemos a Quiron nuestros sueños.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Thalia. Pero cambiando de tema quería darles una noticia Voy a dejar a las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

-¿Qué porque? Le pregunte consternado.

-No me digas te enamoraste de alguien. Dijo Nico riendo

-¡Cállate! Dijo Thalia mientras que le daba un puñetazo al hombro de Nico aunque pude jurar que se sonrojo como un tomate ante las palabras de Nico.

-Ya fuera de broma Thalia porque dejas las Cazadoras. Le dije

-En realidad la inmortalidad sería genial, pero ver morir a todos mis amigos y a ustedes seria muy doloroso. Prefiero morir y verlos en los elíseos a nunca morir y no verlos nunca

-Bueno es una buena razón. Le dije De hecho es una de las razones por las que no quise convertirme en dios el verano pasado. Nico estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la cena fue anunciada.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a cenar-Dijo Nico

Salimos de mi cabaña y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Mire hacia la mesa principal y vi a Quiron a Rachel pero me sorprendí al ver que el Señor D no estaba.

-Quiron ¿Por qué no esta el señor D? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Tuvo un asunto urgente en el olimpo, no tardara en regresar. En cuanto termino de decir eso 14 luces brillantes aparecieron en el campamento todos cerramos los ojos sabiendo quienes las luces murieron delante de nosotros estaban los dioses con caras de preocupación en su rostro.

-Que sucedió. Dijimos Thalia, Nico y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Robaron los objetos de poder de sus padres. Nos contesto Athena.

-Que de nuevo-Conteste y ahora quien fue.

-No lo sabemos. Dijo mi padre.

-Estamos aquí para que el oráculo nos de una profecía y ver a que mestizos enviamos a recuperar nuestros poderes. Dijo Zeus.

-Padre y tiene una mínima idea de quien pudo haberlos robado. Dijo Thalia.

Ya ni siquiera escuche la contestación de Zeus, esto era extraño después de nuestro sueño esto sucede estarán relacionados.

-Bueno quienes quieren participaran en esta búsqueda. Dijo Hades

Muchos campistas entre ellos Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, entre otros levantaron la mano ofreciese como voluntarios. Voltee a ver a mis primos y ellos asistieron con la cabeza.

-Antes de que decidan Nico, Thalia y yo tenemos algo que .Mis primos se pusieron a mi lado y cuando estábamos a punto de hablar algo sucedió.

Rachel la oráculo se levanto de su lugar y poniéndose delante de nosotros tres recito la siguiente profecía:

**Un niño de la muerte, el trueno y el mar**

**Duras pruebas deberán pasar **

**Para los objetos recuperar**

**Al tártaro deberán descender.**

**Al titán del tiempo enfrentaran**

**Y los objetos recuperaran,**

**Su vida en el proceso perderán **

**Y sus almas en tártaro atrapadas quedaran.**

Voltee a ver a Thalia y a Nico que estaban tan pálidos como yo. Justó cuando llegue a creer que este verano sería normal.

**Bueno hay esta el primer capitulo, la profecía no es de mi agrado (Ni modo así se queda) creo que con esta profecía ya revele mucho de lo que pasara la final no **

**OBSERVACIONES DE MI HISTORIA:**

**-Percy no tiene la maldición de Aquiles, supongamos que se la quitaron los dioses por petición de el.**

**-Los del campamento Romano no aparecerán por dos razones la primera no he leído el libro de el héroe perdido como para incluirlos y la segunda este es como un universo paralelo a los que sucede después del ultimo olímpico.**

**-La relación de Percy-Annabeth no es muy notoria aquí por una solo razón la historia hablara de los hijos de los tres grandes, pero no se preocupen si habrá PVO de Annabeth y posiblemente de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades**

**Bueno después de todas estas observaciones no me queda más que decir de 3-5 comentarios para continuar la historia.**

**Una observación para los posibles lectores anónimos mi cuenta nos les permitirá comentar no se que le moví pero no lo hace si alguno sabe (los que tiene cuenta en fanfiction) como quitar esto hágamelo saber en algún comentario.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capi si es que hay pró **


	3. Regalos y Despedidas

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de este historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Regalos y Despedidas**

Punto de vista de Percy

Una vez que la profecía fue otorgada todos nos miraban con miedo en sus ojos.

-Si la profecía dice que ellos van a morir no deberían participar en esta búsqueda. Dijo Annabeth.

-Si estoy de acuerdo. Mi hijo no participara en esta iguales se escucharon de Zeus y Hades.

-Padre se que puede ser difícil pero si la profecía dijo que ellos deben ir, es por algo. Dijo Athena

-¡No me importa lo que dijo la profecía! Dijo mi padre. Se comenzó un debate entre los dioses de si debíamos ir o semidioses intervenían de vez en cuando y nos dejaban a un lado a nosotros.

-No deberíamos intervenir. Murmuró Nico

-¡Ya basta!Gritamos los tres. Todos nos voltearon a ver.

-Tenemos que analizar la profecía. Y creo que es claro que si quieren tener sus poderes de regreso, nosotros debemos ir al tártaro a recuperarlos. Dijo Thalia.

-Es verdad, además tal ves si mandan a otros ni siquiera recuperen sus poderes. Dijo Nico. Los dioses estaba apunto de decir algo pero yo intervine.

-Además que prefieren, mantenernos con vida o dejar que el mundo se destruya. Dije.-Porque no lo ponen a votación.

-Quienes votan por que Percy, Nico y Yo bajemos al tártaro y traigamos de regreso los poderes de nuestros padres. Dijo Thalia

Athena, Deméter, Hera, Ares, Apolo, Dionisio, Hermes, Afrodita y Hefesto Levantaron la mano. Y a pesar de que sabíamos que la desion ya estaba tomada hicimos la otra pregunta.

-Quienes no quieren que bajemos al tártaro. Preguntó Nico

Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Hestia y Artemisa levantaron la mano.

-Bueno creo que ya decidimos. Thalia, Nico creo que deberíamos prepararnos para la búsqueda. Les dije

-No me importan los votos ustedes no irán a ningún lado. Dijeron los tres grandes.

-Padre se que es difícil pero realmente nosotros somos conscientes de que al ser sus hijos no tenemos mucha vida que vivir. Bueno por eso y por otras cosas pensé yo recordando nuestro sueño.

-Si eso es lo que ellos quieren hay que respetar sus Artemisa.

-Vamos a la casa grande. Dijo Zeus. Todos nos fuimos a la casa grande y fue cuando empezaron los reclamos de nuestros padres pero al final los hicimos entrar en razón.

-Esta bien dijo mi padre. Pero no pelearas con mi Kronos sin mi ayuda. Zeus y Hades les dijeron lo mismo a Thalia y a Nico.

De repente una luz nos rodeo a los tres y alrededor de nuestro cuello apareció un collar de oro con un dije de plata. El mío tenía forma de tridente, el de Thalia de rayo y el de Nico de un timón de la oscuridad.

-Son versiones en miniatura de nuestros poderes. Cuando los necesiten solo toquen el dije y piensen en el y les aparecerá. Dijo Zeus

-Les ayudaran a canalizar mejor sus poderes y a no cansarse con Hades.

-No abusen de ellos ya que al no estar con nosotros las versiones originales no tendrán el mismo poder. Dijo mi padre.

-Vamos dijo Apolo. Supongo que tendremos que ayudarlos también.

Athena asintió con la cabeza. Antes de ir.

-¿Sí? Thalia le preguntó.

-Recuerde, los tres tienen mi bendición, dijo. Un resplandor gris-plata, nos rodeo por un momento y luego desapareció.

-El mío también, dijo Artemis, dándose cuenta de que con ello mejoraría snuestrospoderes en cuanto a tiro con arco de refiere. Un aura fresca, de color plata nos rodeaba y desapareció.

-Que tengan un montón de alimentos en su viaje, dijo Deméter y un aura de oro de color marrón claro nos rodeo.

-Tener la fuerza para luchar contra el titán, dijo Ares.

-Encontrar un refugio seguro para ustedes mismos. Nos dijo Hestia

-Tendrá un paso seguro a través de los cielos, prometió Zeus.

-Y a través del mar, agregó Poseidón.

-Voy a ayudarlos a comunicarse, prometió Hermes.

-Sobreviven a esto y voy a curar todas sus heridas, por muy graves que puedan ser, si las puedo curar dijo Apolo sombrío.

-Vivir juntos como una _perfecta_ familia .Fue Hera, por supuesto.

-Tendrán la belleza y el encanto de su lado, dijo Afrodita.

-Los autómatas que encuentren les ayudarán, prometió Hefesto.

-Que los muertos se levanten para ayudarles dijo Hades.

-Oh, supongo que tendré que hacerlo también, murmuró Dionisio.

Después de que el resplandor púrpura final nos rodeaba.

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos .Dijo Nico

-Antes de irnos. Dijo Thalia. Tengo que decirle algo Señora Artemisa, me gustaría informarle que estoy fuera de las cazadoras.

-¿Qué porque? Dijo Artemisa

-Si esto no hubiera pasado las hubiera dejado de todos modos, no rompí mi juramento y prefiero pasar el tiempo que me quede libre de el. Por favor. Dijo Thalia

Artemisa asistió con la cabeza y después de que un resplandor rodeo a Thalia, su tiara desapareció al igual que lo demás que la caracterizaba como cazadora de Artemisa.

Todos los dioses nos miraban.

Apolo rompió involuntariamente su mirada de nuestras caras.

-Correcto, dijo. Se quedó por un momento y luego que un gran saco apareció.

-Correcto, dijo de nuevo, esta vez lanzando una mochila cada nosotros

-Ya tenemos mochilas, dijo Nico.

-Son mágicos. Tiene todo lo que quieren y son muy ligeros, respondió Apolo con una mirada muerta en su rostro.

Todos, fue seriamente afectado empezando a preocuparme, si Apolo nos miraba así tal vez esto si sea grave.

-Ya había tenido de estos antes, dijo en voz baja Thalia.

-Sí, esta es la última versión. Hermes los cambia cada mes. Son bolsas de camuflaje también. Cambian de color de acuerdo a su alrededor. Y el bolsillo especial del lado derecho hay dinero y dracmas.

-Bueno. Dijo Apolo

Comenzó a empacar líquidos en abundancia de néctar, ambrosía y otros polvos que nunca antes habíamos visto en nuestras mochilas.

-¿Qué es esto? pregunte, sosteniendo una botella llena de un líquido púrpura que parecía fascinante la tentación de beber.

- Hecho por Morfeo, respondió Apolo. Es un líquido especial que una sola gota te pone a dormir por tres horas.

-Esto es un regalo de Deméter y su Athena. Se trata de un libro sobre el, eh, flores y hierbas silvestres. Dijo Apolo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? Thalia preguntó, decepcionada. Había esperado un mejor regalo.

-Les ayudara a saber que plantas usar en caso de estar muy lastimados. Dijo Apolo

-Okayy dije

-Bueno creo que ya es todo. Dijo Apolo

-No te falta algo. Dijo Artemisa

-Oh, me olvidé Apolo exclamó. Este es un regalo combinado de Hera, Hestia, Deméter y Artemisa.

-¿Una tienda de campaña? Thalia le preguntó.

-Qué es lo suficientemente grande como para ajustarse a ustedes tres tiene una cocina incorporada y una nevera surtida por arte de magia con una oferta ilimitada de alimentos y está protegido por todas las criaturas de la naturaleza y monstruos terminó Hermes.

-Wow, dijo Nico.

-Sí. Eso es todo, dijo Apolo, mientras cerraba el costal.

-Usen sus bendiciones que se les han dado con cuidado. Dijo Athena

Asistimos con la cabeza. Vamos a hacerlo.

-Así que usted recuerde todo, dijo Apolo, su mirada dura de nuevo. Es vital en su búsqueda.

-¿Apolo, que va a pasar? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Thalia exigió, finalmente.

-No estoy seguro, susurró Apolo. Pero la profecía es demasiado específica.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Thalia persistió.

-Me gustaría poder decirles. Tengan cuidado. Fue lo único que dijo

Thalia lo dejó en paz.

-Muy bien chicos, escuchen, anunció Afrodita. Creo que deberían tener otra ropa Una luz nos rodeo y aparecimos con unos pantalones militares negros una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Mientras que Thalia tenía lo mismo que nosotros solo en una versión más femenina y los tres teníamos unos guantes.

-Los guantes para que. Preguntamos

-Hacen juego con su ropa .Además son muy resistentes. Nos dijo Afrodita.

-Ahh. Gracias a todos.

-Estaremos vigilándolos nos dijeron. Así que estén atentos.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros padres y los abrazamos. Tal vez no los veríamos de nuevo.

-Cuídense mucho los tres. Nos dijeron

Salimos de la casa grande y nos despedimos de todos. Despedirme de Annabeth fue muy difícil ella lloraba en mi hombro mientras yo le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

-Te extrañare mucho. Le dije

-Cuídate Percy y cuida a Thalia y a Nico. Los dioses nos voltearon a ver.

Hermes asintió con la cabeza. Vamos. Los llevaré a la central de autobuses.

-Vamos, dijo Thalia con determinación. Dijimos adiós por última vez y vimos el campamento antes de irnos.

**Capitulo hecho en segundos subo el próximo.**


	4. En problemas, graves problemas

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de este historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**En problemas, graves problemas.**

Punto de vista de Percy

-¡Hermes, usted es un conductor loco! Thalia le gritó

-Bueno, yo siento que usted necesita para llegar a la central de en media hora y en lugar una Y usted no puede permitirse el lujo de perder su autobús porque recuerden tienen una semana para llegar al tártaro e impedir el ritual de Kronos. Hermes le gritó.

Me estremecí al recordar cuando Athena nos dijo la posible razón por la cual robo los poderes.

-¡Cuidado! Nico gritó mientras el auto casi chocó con un camión, pero desvió en el último minuto.

-Chicos, relájense, tengo todo bajo control Hermes dijo.

-¡Si, bueno, usted probablemente podría caminar de aquí si nos estrellamos. Nosotros somos los únicos que se había convertido en un sándwich de semidiós! Nico gritó.

Hermes puso los ojos y volvió a mirarnos nuestros rostros blancos como la nieve.

-Relax, chicos, pero fue cortado por los nosotros al mismo tiempo a gritábamos a mantener sus ojos en la carretera.

Finalmente, los cuatro llegamos a la central intactos

-Buena suerte, dijo Hermes en serio. Usted va a necesitar. Y usted sabe que pueden contactarnos en cualquier momento. Estaremos en el campamento nosotros también los contactáremos

Asentimos con la cabeza.

Los tres agradecimos a Hermes y entramos a la central. Y abordamos nuestro autobús.

No había muchos pasajeros así que nos sentamos en la última fila para discutir un rato.

-Deberíamos haberles dicho de nuestro sueño. Dijo Nico. Voltee a ver a Thalia y lo miraba con los mismos ojos con los que yo veía a Annabeth, se percato de mi mirada y se puso más roja que un tomate.

-No creo que los hubiera puesto más histéricos. Dijo Thalia.

-Bueno creo que lo que nos pasara no será nada fácil, Kronos no nos permitirá llegar a tártaro así de fácil.

Estuvimos callados por 20 min hasta que Nico rompió el silencio.

-Sienten eso algo se mueve en las sombras. Nos dijo.

-Que le dijimos. Pero de golpe algo golpeo el camión obligándolo a detenerse.

-Bien todos afuera nos dijo el Conductor.

En cuanto salimos lo que vimos nos dejo en nuestro lugar, era el león de nemea pero mucho más grandes y su piel era negra porque no lo sabía pero así era y sus garras parecían de metal. Y de golpe nos salto encima era muy pero muy rápido no pudimos esquivarlo a tiempo de no ser por nuestras bendiciones nos hubiera hecho pedazos. Me rasgo el brazo izquierdo, a Thalia la pierna derecha y a Nico el pecho.

Le lanzamos estocadas pero todas revotaban inútiles contra su piel y es más su piel era tan resistente que nos lastimábamos nosotros. Se me ocurrió una idea espero que funcione.

-Thalia Nico distráiganlo. Tengo una idea

-Mas vale que sea buena dijo Nico Mientras esquivaba por los pelos las garras del león.

Me lleve la mano al cuello y tome mi tridente mientras me lo imagina y de pronto ahí estaba en mi mano. No tuve tiempo de ponerme a verlo porque cuando levante la vista me dejo paralizado, Nico estaba en el suelo el león estaba a punto de atacarlo y Thalia al darse cuenta corría tratando de ayudarlo. No tenía que hacer algo.

Sentí la sangre del león, todos tenemos agua en nuestro cuerpo y este gatito no era la excepción, me concentre lo suficiente logrando mantener al león paralizado en su lugar.

-Cuando lo haga rugir le lanzan sus ataques más potentes. Le dije a Thalia y a Nico. Ellos ahora de pie asistieron con la cabeza y se llevaron la mano al cuello.

Sentí el agua en el cuerpo del león y me la imagine más fría, podía sentir como todo se congelaba, pero el maldito era fuerte ni un solo rugido, levante la mano e hice que astillas de hielo perforaran todo el león ya no lo soporto y un rugido escapo, en ese instante por su boca entraron dos rayos con un fuerza tremenda seguidos por dos esferas de fuego negro en momento el león dejo de moverse mientras se hacia cenizas, esperen cenizas.

-No debería quedar un abrigo de su piel.

-Creo que si pero después vemos los motivos de eso y de las mejoras en el monstruo creo que debemos irnos. Dijo Nico

Estábamos algo pálidos debido a las heridas y todos los mortales gritaban asustados a nuestro alrededor.

-Si vámonos ya. Nico nos tomo de la mano mientras se adentraba a una sombra aparecimos en el bosque.

Instalamos la tienda de campaña y entramos, había tres camas gigantes, una cocina y una mini enfermería con un montón de hierbas.

-Percy préstame el libro que no dieron Athena y Deméter para ver que plantas nos funcionan. Me recosté en mi cama ahora sin adrenalina que me evitara sentir dolor sentí la magnitud de mi herida me dolía y mucho. Levante la vista para ver a Thalia acercarse con unas vendas y un ungüento medio raro.

-Thalia no deberías curar primero a Nico, después de todo el esta herido en el pecho.

-No tu primero. Me dijo, comenzó a ponerme esa extraña sustancia en mi brazo haciéndome sentir mejor y me coloco una venda encima. Al instante comencé a sentir un sueño terrible escuche la voz de Thalia en mi oído que decía:

-Lo siento necesito hablar con Nico a solas, dormirás por tres horas. Sonreí para mis adentros entonces antes de que dijera otra palabra la oscuridad me cubrió por completo.

**Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado completamente a mi único comentario, el problema sobre comentarios anónimos ya esta resuelto. Ahora si los cinco comentarios que pido para publicar el próximo no se completan no subiré el próximo capitulo y solo para motivar el próximo se llamara "Declaración de amor" supongo que la respuesta a si habrá algo entre Thalia y Nico ya esta contestada.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo si es que hay verdad.**


	5. Declaración de amor

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Declaración de amor **

**Punto de vista de Thalia **

Realmente lamento mucho tener que haber puesto a Percy a dormir pero necesitaba hablar con Nico a solas. Me acerque a Nico para curarlo.

-Hey que paso con Percy. Pregunto preocupado.

-Nada le conteste solo se quedo dormido. Me senté a la orilla de la cama de Nico con la cabeza gacha.

-Thalia que te pasa. Me dijo Nico. Te duele mucho la pierna si quieres cúrate tu primero.

-No es nada, solo quería decirte una cosa.

-¿Adelante pregunta lo que quieras? Me contesto

-Nico te alegras de que me haya salido de las cazadoras.

-Como no alegrarme, los encuentros casuales que tuvimos cuando aún estabas en las cazadoras me hicieron considérate como una gran amiga. Me contesto con voz contenida.

Sonreí para mis adentros al recordar esos encuentros se dejaba caer desde las sombras, y siempre tenía que convencer a Artemisa de que no le hiciera nada, muchacho tonto que no controlaba sus poderes.

-Nico cuando le dije a ti y a Percy que dejaba las cazadoras, tú dijiste a modo de broma que si me había enamorado de alguien. En ese momento yo te dije que no pero tengo que decirte que si me enamore de alguien. Voltee a verlo y vi que tenía la cabeza gacha y evitaba verme a los ojos.

-De quien te enamoraste Thalia. Su voz era apenas un susurro pero era capaz de notar el dolor que desprendía. Tome el valor que necesitaba y le dije:

-Te amo Nico, eres tú la razón por la que deje las cazadoras.

**Punto de vista de Nico **

No puedo creer Thalia me dice que me ama, yo jamás me anime a decirle que la amaba, yo no quería ser la razón por la que ella dejara las cazadoras, y aquí estaba ella diciéndome que me amaba. Levante la mirada y vi los hermosos ojos azules de Thalia, me miraba expectante.

-Thalia es verdad lo que me dices.

-Por supuesto Nico. Me contesto, No jugaría con algo así.

-Es que Thalia yo también te amo.

Tome su cara entre mis manos para besarla.

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Me amaba Nico me amaba no podía creerlo. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos ignorando el dolor que debía estarle causando la herida de su pecho. Vaciló…No de una forma normal si no para ver como reaccionaria al momento de su beso.

Nico se detuvo, vacilante, le puse las manos alrededor del cuello para darle el valor. Y entonces sus labios presionaron los míos. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos atrayéndolo más hacía mi, con los labios entre abiertos para respirar su aliento. Las manos de Nico recorrían cada parte de mi cara .Entonces recordé su herida no podíamos teníamos que curarnos. Los labios de Nico dejaron de tocar los míos.

-Huy musite.

-Eso fue lo mejor que he hecho .Me dijo sonriendo como idiota.

-Acostúmbrate le dije si vamos a morir prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Le puse el ungüento a Nico y lo cubrí con una venda y después hice lo mismo con mi pierna (No es el mismo ungüento que uso con Percy). Nico se acostó cansado y pensativo me disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando me hablo.

-Thalia ven acuéstate conmigo. Me dijo

Sonreí unos momentos de felicidad antes de continuar con esta búsqueda si que me hacían falta.

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Thalia se acostó a mi lado abrazándome, entonces recordé que Percy estaba dormido y caí en cuenta de algo.

-Dormiste a Percy, verdad Thalia. Levanto la mirada para verme a los ojos.

-Necesitaba hablarte y con Percy aquí no me animaba. ¿Crees que se enoje? Me pregunto.

-Lo dudo Percy no se va a enojar.

-Cual crees que sea la reacción de Hades y Zeus al enterase de esto. Me dijo

-No lo se pero dudo que les vaya a gustar solté una risita breve. Baje la mirada y vi a Thalia pensativa.

-Nico realmente crees que vayamos a morir en esta misión, te quiero Nico y Percy es mi mejor amigo.

-No te pasara nada, le dije convencido, te protegeré no importa lo que me cueste .Te lo juro por El Rio Estigio. Y Percy dudo mucho que se deje morir tan fácilmente tiene que regresar con Annabeth.

-Eso espero. Me contesto.

Me acerque más a ella. La envolví en un abrazo, apretándome contra ella, acerque mi rostro al suyo y pose mis labios con los de ella separándolos brevemente. Me correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que el otro. Me separe de ella.

-Bueno es momento de dormir. Thalia se limito a asentir .Se abrazo a mi con fuerza y cerro los ojos yo sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos y dejaba que el cansancio y sueño me invadiera hasta que la oscuridad me cubrió por completo.

**Bueno** **un capitulo complicado lo del romance no se me da muy bien espero que les guste.**

**Nota de autor:**

**Edades de Percy, Thalia y Nico en esta historia.**

**-Percy tiene 16 (casi cumple los 17)**

**-Thalia 16 años (ya los cumplió porque dejo de ser una cazadora)**

**-Nico 15 años (modifique su edad para estar más acorde con Thalia, se vería muy raro si Nico tuviera 13 años y estuviera con Thalia, bueno esa es mi opinión) **

**Bueno la razón por la que subí este capítulo es porque por fin se completaron 5 comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Narbig100,****ThaliaDiAngelo ,****Vaalee, Ratón de biblioteca y Artemisa. Espero sus comentarios de nuevo porfa no me gusta dejar historia incompletas y no me gustaría tener que hacer eso.**

**En el próximo capitulo aclarare algunas cosas sobre el plan de Kronos, la modificación que sufrió el León de Nemea(Y más modificaciones en los monstruos jaja esta misión no será nada sencilla) y posiblemente incluya por primera vez el sueño que tanto atormenta a Thalia, Nico y Percy al igual que una conversación con los dioses. No se como incluiré tanta cosa en un solo capitulo verdad pero en fin.**

**¿Que palabra comienza con una "R" y termina con "eview"? Review! :D Plis **


	6. Una verdad revelada

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Una Verdad Revelada **

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Realmente odio los sueños de los semidioses, porque justo hoy tenía que volver a soñar con Kronos.

Me encontraba en ese foso ancho y negro que parecía no tener fondo, la entrada al Tártaro. A mi lado se encontraban Thalia y Nico. Pero aún así como la primera vez note que algo malvado intentaba alzarse de nuevo, Kronos.

-Los pequeños héroes, realmente creen que serán capaz de detenerme. Nos dijo

-Te vencí una vez puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Le conteste

-Eso no se repetirá te lo juro Perseo Jackson. Tú no lograras detenerme ni siquiera con la ayuda de Thalia y Nico.

-Que te hace decir eso. Le dijo Thalia

-Realmente son ingenuos podrán ser hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades pero no son más que simples mortales. Morirán antes de que siquiera se acerquen al Tártaro. Nos contesto

-Lo lograremos, no te alzaras de nuevo. Te lo juramos. Le dijo Nico

-¡Inténtelo, los reto que a que puedan detenerme! Nos dijo con voz malvada y fría.

Estábamos a punto de contestar, cuando le sueño cambio de pronto, estábamos delante de tres ancianitas, las parcas. En su manos sostenían tres hilos uno azul eléctrico, otro verde mar y el ultimo tan negro como las sombras. De algún modo sabía que esos eran los hilos de nuestras vidas. Los hilos parecían que se iban rompiendo muy lentamente.

-Perseo Jackson, Thalia Grace y Nico di Angelo, deben desistir de esta misión. Nos dijo la primera.

-Su misión no terminara bien, y de entre todos los semidioses los que sufrirán un castigo no merecido serán ustedes. Nos dijo la otra

-Su destino les repara dolor y sufrimiento más allá de todo lo que hayan experimentado. Nos dijo la última

-No importa el dolor debemos salvar el olimpo. Dijimos los tres.

-Su elección esta tomada entonces. Nos dijeron las tres

-Si ya lo esta. Conteste

-Tal vez una probadita de lo que les aguarda si logran llegar vivos al Tártaro. Nos dijeron

De pronto estuvimos en el fondo del Tártaro, ese lugar tan oscuro y deprimente, frente a nosotros estaban los poderes de nuestros padres, entonces la lucha se desato. Vi como desesperadamente intentábamos tomar los objetos pero todos los monstruos contra los que alguna vez habíamos peleado no detenían. Escuche un grito de agonía y vi a Nico tirado cubierto de sangre, Thalia estaba a su lado tan mal como el y yo no estaba mejor que ellos. Podía sentir el dolor cada vez que un monstruo lograba hacerme daño.

La batalla continuaba y de pronto ya estábamos corriendo con los poderes de nuestros padres en nuestras manos, una sombra con ojos de oro nos cerraba el paso, comenzábamos a pelear con el.

-No escaparan. Nos decía. No se de donde sacábamos la fuerza, pero Kronos ya estaba en el suelo derrotado. A punto de atravesar el portal para salir del Tártaro, Kronos movía su guardaña tan rápido, dispuesto a destruir los poderes de nuestros padres, pero los protegíamos con nuestro propio cuerpo, la guardaña lograba hacernos daño, la sombra de Kronos sonreía mientras murmuraba algo en griego logrando que el peor dolor que hubiera sentido en mi vida se desatara. Después de eso la imagen desapareció solo podía sentir dolor, la agonía escuchaba los gritos de Thalia y de Nico. Y una voz que nos decía.

-Despierten es solo un sueño. No pueden dañarlos.

Me levante de golpe empapado en sudor y delante de nosotros estaba un mensaje Iris de los dioses y de una muy pero muy preocupada Annabeth.

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

Desde que Thalia, Nico y Percy había ido a esa misión prácticamente suicida. Sentía un hoyo en mi pecho que me avisaba que algo malo iba a suceder algo realmente terrible.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de Athena mientras movía la comida en mi plato cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Annabeth vamos a la casa grande a contactar a Thalia, Nico y Percy creo que deberías venir. Me dijo

-Vamos entonces. Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacía la casa grande. Los dioses estaban detrás de nosotros.

-Bueno hay que contactarlos. Dijo Hermes

-Oh, diosa acepta mi ofrenda muéstrame a los hijos de los tres grandes. Murmuro Hermes.

Una imagen apareció en la niebla Percy, Thalia y Nico estaban durmiendo, no tenían ni un día fuera y ya estaban heridos, Percy tenía una venda en un brazo, Thalia en la pierna y Nico tenía vendado el pecho. Más repentinamente me di cuenta de Nico y Thalia estaban dormidos abrazados y entonces se desato el caos.

-¿Qué hace tu hijo con mi hija? Le dijo Zeus a Hades

-No más bien que ella con las manos en mi hijo. Se escucharon grititos de felicidad de Afrodita y comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Hermes y Apolo una discusión entre los dioses se desato sobre si Thalia y Nico hacían bonita pareja o no.

-En serio grito mi madre, estamos a punto de la destrucción y ustedes discuten sobre la vida amorosa de dos niños.

Zeus y Hades estaban a punto de discutir cuando unos gritos desgarradores llenaron la sala. Todos volteamos a la imagen y Nico, Thalia y Percy se retorcían de dolor en las camas era como si algo les hiciera daño.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?Dijo Poseidón

-Están soñando dijo Artemisa

-Lo que sea que estén soñando los hace sufrir. Dijo Hestia

Los dioses murmuraron palabras tranquilizadoras tratando de hacerlos despertar.

No puede aguantar más ver su sufrimiento y dije con la voz más calmada que pude:

-Despierten es solo un sueño. No pueden dañarlos. Y súbitamente los tres despertaron. Empapados en sudor y temblando.

-Que demonios estaban soñando. Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Lo pensaron un momento y Percy fue el que contesto.

-No estábamos soñando sino que ayer en la noche un León de Nemea terriblemente modificado nos ataco posiblemente las heridas nos causaron fiebre o algo así. Dijo

-Realmente no es nada. Dijo Thalia mientras se levantaba.

Thalia y Nico se dirigieron al comedor que tenía en frente mientras Percy iba a la mini nevera y sacaba unos pasteles y unos botes de leche, se los dio y se sentaron

-Miren realmente no fue nada. Dijo Nico

-No pueden gritar de dolor y decir que no es nada les conteste enojada.

-Realmente no hay tiempo para discutir. Necesitamos que nos digan como demonios es que el León de Nemea se pudo haber modificado. Dijo Thalia

-Yo se porque dijo Hades, si Kronos tiene mi Timón y lo esta usando es capaz de modificar a cualquier monstruo o levantarlo antes de tiempo. Así que es posible que los monstruos que enfrente regresen muy pronto.

-Estas tratando de decirnos que cada monstruos ya hemos enfrentado regresara más poderoso. Dijo Percy

-Si básicamente es eso. Dijo Hades

-Genial esta misión cada vez se pone mejor. Dijo Nico

-Recuerden si no impiden el ritual antes del solsticio, Kronos adsorberá los poderes de su padres ellos desaparecerán, los titanes serán liberados y posiblemente despierten a Gea de su sueño y el mundo tal como lo conocemos desaparecerá. Dijo mi madre

-Sin presión dijo Apolo.

-Esta bien tenemos que continuar. Dijeron

-Percy cuídate y recuerda te amo. Le dije se me escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No llores Annabeth, yo también Te amo. Me contesto

-No te preocupes Anny nosotros evitamos que haga algo estúpido. Me dijo Thalia

-Este bien los contactaremos después. Dijo Ares

-No esperen dijo Zeus. Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Dijo mientras señalaba a Nico y Thalia

Ambos se sonrojaron, mientras Percy se reía.

-Oh miren se nos hace tarde. Dijo Nico.

-Si nos vemos. Dijo Thalia mientras pasaba con su mano la niebla. La imagen desapareció y yo solo esperaba que realmente estuvieran bien por que era muy obvio que nos habían mentido sobre lo de sus gritos.

Solo esperaba que Percy volviera con bien para poder volver a estar juntos. Y que esta vez nada nos impidiera ser felices.

**Bueno he aquí el otro capitulo, incluí todo lo que prometí, y aquí esta el primer punto de vista de Annabeth les gusto.**

**Tengo que decir que en el próximo capitulo habrá una pelea y verán que realmente su búsqueda se torna más y más complicada. Y posiblemente incluya a Annabeth pero no en toda la historia si no como apoyo. Pero para eso faltan como tres capítulos más.**

**Otra cosa alguien ya leyó el héroe perdido y el hijo de Neptuno, porque a mi me fascinaron ahora entiendo algunas cosas si alguien ya los leyó deje un comentario sobre que les pareció y los que no léanlos se los recomiendo.**

**Vean la imagen de mi Perfil, son Percy, Thalia y Nico en lo personal esa imagen me fascina.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Review, del ingles que en español significa "Comentario" xD!**


	7. Un viaje en tren toma un giro siniestro

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Aviso: Las actualizaciones de la historia se retrasaran debido a mi regreso a la escuela y no tendré el mismo tiempo para escribir, las actualizaciones serán solo un capitulo por semana y los jueves. **

**Un viaje en tren toma un giro siniestro.**

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Cuando el mensaje con los dioses termino, voltee a ver a Thalia y Nico.

-Bien Thalia porque me pusiste a dormir. Le dije

-Lo siento Percy, quería hablar con Nico. Me contesto

-Supongo que ya son novios, no. Les dije. Se sonrojaron hasta las raíces del cabello.

-¡¿Qué como lo supiste? Me dijeron contornados

-Por favor desde que la misión comenzó vi como Thalia te miraba Nico y si algo conozco son las miradas de amor. Entonces son novios o no.

-Si lo somos, supongo que te parece bien. No, me dijo Nico

-Realmente mi opinión no cuenta tanto, si ustedes son felices yo como su amigo los apoyo.

-Gracias Percy. Me dijo Thalia mientras me abrazaba.

-Más te vale que no la lastimes nunca Di Angelo, porque entonces ya veras. Le dije con voz amenazante. Nico me miro un momento espantado.

-Nico solo bromeaba, relájate. Le dije mientras me reía.

-Jajaja, buena broma Percy. Me contesto con sarcasmo.

-Dejen de bromear hay que comer para poder continuar con esto. Nos dijo Thalia

Comimos lo más rápido posible, y Thalia entro al baño a cambiarse, vaya tienda de campaña realmente especial. Ya cambiados nos sentamos a ver asuntos importantes, el transporte.

-¿Cómo vamos a viajar? Dijo Thalia.

-Recuerdo que en mi primera misión después de lo que nos paso con Medusa, tomamos un tren, podríamos volver a hacer lo mismo. No.

-Es buena idea, Nico nos puedes llevar haya. Le pregunto Thalia.

-Por ti, lo que quieras le contesto Nico.

Salimos y guardamos la tienda en mi mochila.

-Bueno vámonos. Dijo Nico nos tomo de la mano y nos adentramos a las sombras. Aparecimos en un pequeño callejón.

-Vamos a comprar los boletos entonces. Compramos los boletos, se podría decir que en "primera clase" era una pequeña cabinita solo para nosotros tres y podíamos cerrar la puerta así no tendríamos que cuidarnos que los mortales escucharan nuestras platicas.

Pasamos el tiempo platicando y yo solo volteaba la cara cada vez que Thalia y Nico se besaban no era que no me gustara que estuvieran juntos sino que me hacia recordar a Annabeth ojala estuviera aquí. Estuvimos atentos un día entero para ver si nos atacaban pero eso no sucedió. Decidimos que uno durmiera y los otros dos cuidaban, así que ahora mientras Thalia dormía en el regazo de Nico. Decidí preguntarle a Nico algo que me intrigaba.

-Nico no puedes llevarnos directamente al inframundo. Le dije

-Ya lo intente pero entre más nos acercamos mis poderes de las sombras se hacen más limitados. Creo que ese fue el ultimo viaje sombra que podre hacer.

Nico miraba a Thalia con tanto amor y ternura que extrañamente sentí la necesidad de voltear otro lado.

A continuación, una sombra pasó por encima. Los pasajeros murmuraron, emocionados y comenzaron a tomar fotografías.

- ¡Águila! gritó uno.

-¿Águila? dijo otro.

- ¡Un águila gigante! Dijo un tercero.

-Eso no es un águila dijo Nico.

Mire a tiempo para ver una criatura pasando por segunda vez. Era definitivamente mucho más grande que un águila, con cuerpo negro lacio y brillante de un perro labrador. La envergadura del ala era de unos diez metros.

-¡Hay otro! señaló Nico. ¡Mira ese! Ahora, estamos en problemas. Nico movió a Thalia para que despertara.

Las criaturas dieron vueltas al tren como buitres, haciendo disfrutar a los pasajeros. Los monstruos tenían unos ojos rojos brillantes, unos picos afilados y unas garras atroces.

Saque mi bolígrafo de mi bolsillo.

-Esas cosas me son familiares…murmure recordando una platica que tuve con Annabeth

-Seattle dijo Thalia. En una misión con Artemisa los vi. Son…

Entonces muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. El freno de emergencia chirrió, lanzándonos hacia delante. Los pasajeros gritaron y se amontonaron en el pasillo central. Los monstruos descendieron, haciendo añicos el techo del vagón, y el tren entero salió de las vías.

Mi visión se desenfocó. Unas garras me agarraron los brazos intentaban llevarme hacia el aire, moví mi espada para hacer que esa cosa me soltara. Las ruedas del tren chirriaron y el metal crujió. Las ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos. Los pasajeros gritaron.

Los tres salimos a rastras del gran agujero que esas cosas habían abierto en el techo. Cuando mi vista se aclaró, vi la bestia que había intentado llevarme. Tenía el cuerpo de una pantera, lacio y brillante, negro y felino, con las alas y la cabeza de un águila. Sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo sangre.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? grite.

- ¡Grifos! dijo Thalia. ¡Tenemos que alejarlos del tren!

Vi a lo que se refería. Los vagones habían caído, y los tejados estaban hechos añicos. Los pasajeros estaban boquiabiertos, en shock.

-¡Movamos la lucha! dijo Nico. ¡Lejos de los vagones!

Nos alejamos del tren y los grifos nos siguieron eran cerca de 50 o más

No tenía ninguna experiencia con los grifos. Siempre me los había imaginado como unos gigantescos animales nobles, como leones con alas, pero esas cosas me recordaban más a una camada de animales sanguinarios, como unas hienas voladoras.

Thalia lanzaba flechas mientras, Nico y yo lanzábamos golpes con la espada pero eran demasiados y se acercaban más. Cada vez que intentábamos llevarnos la mano al cuello para usar nuestros poderes, los grifos nos lo impedían lanzándose con más bravura. Los grifos nos estaban separando. Con una mirada rápida al terreno me di cuenta de que todavía alcanzaba a ver a Nico pero Thalia ya no estaba en ningún lado.

Entonces un grito de terror lleno el ambiente, levante la mirada y la vista me hizo contener el aliento.

**Punto de vista de Nico **

Escuche ese grito muy fuerte y levante la mirada, Thalia estaba suspendida en el aire el grifo la llevaba más y más alto, no podían hacer nada la tenía sujeta con sus garras y se la había caído su arco y su collar.

-Thalia aguanta ya voy. Le grite

Mire a un lado y vi que Percy también intentaba abrirse paso entre los grifos. Un grifo descendió hacia mí con gran rapidez demasiado tarde me di cuenta de su objetivo, una de sus garras me arranco el collar y lo tiro al suelo, lejos de mí. Escuche un grito de frustración a mi lado, también Percy había perdido su collar.

-Muchachos ayuda por favor. Nos gritaba Thalia

-Ya voy no te preocupes. Me movía lo más rápido que podía tenía que recuperar mi collar. Pero eran demasiados no podría llegar a Thalia a tiempo.

Un grifo me tiro al suelo, cada uno me agarraba los brazos y otro las piernas impidiendo que me moviera, a mi lado Percy estaba igual que yo creí que este era el fin pero el grifo que estaba enfrente de mi, me miro un momento y creí que sonreía, miro hacia arriba y con un movimiento hizo que el grifo que sostenía a Thalia la dejara caer.

-¡Thalia, nooo! grite solo vi con frustración como Thalia descendía al suelo a una gran velocidad.

**A el suspenso espero que les gustara este capitulo, ya saben cuando sale el próximo, espérenlo.**

**Dejen comentarios plis. :D**


	8. Jamás te enfrentes a una hija de Zeus en

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Jamás te enfrentes a una hija de Zeus enfadada **

**Punto de vista de Thalia **

Realmente siempre le he tenido miedo a las alturas, pero me daba más miedo e impotencia ver como Nico y Percy ya estaban inmovilizados este era el fin, de pronto el Grifo que me sostenía me dejo caer.

Cuando iba cayendo lo único que podía pensar era que este era el fin ya no podía impedirlo, iba terminar como calcomanía en el suelo y no podía hacer nada. De pronto una voz se escucho en mi cabeza

_Thalia hija en el cielo nada jamás te pasara_

_Papá eres tú _

_Si soy yo recuerda Thalia, les di una bendición antes de irse y en tu caso es más fuerte _

_No lo recuerdo cual es _

_Tendrán un paso seguro a través de los cielos_

_Gracias papá, muchas gracias de verdad_

_Recuerda hija tienen una misión y no puede acabar tan fácilmente _

Después de eso lo único que pude hice fue abrir los ojos, estaba suspendida en el aire, en pocas palabras volaba. No tuve tiempo de divertirme porque escuche un grito de dolor, baje la mirada y vi que era de Nico.

-¡Nadie lastima a Nico! Grite furiosa.

Me lance y tome mi collar que estaba en el suelo, me concentre y mi propio rayo maestro apareció en mi mano. Los grifos chillaron furiosos soltaron a Percy y Nico y se lanzaron contra mi.

Tome con fuerza mi rayo me concentre y le lance un rayo al grifo que había lastimado a Nico, primero se ilumino como un árbol de navidad y luego exploto en una espesa nube de polvo.

Me concentré en el cielo mientras volaba en el aire haciendo que todos los grifos me siguieran. Podía sentir las nubes oscuras y la electricidad en el aire mientras esquivaba a los grifos que intentaban derribarme.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que evitaba que los grifos me lastimaran cada vez estaban más cerca. Baje la mirada y pude ver que Percy y Nico disparaban flecha tras flecha a los grifos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para hacerme daño, sonreí para mis adentros tal parece que no soy la única que esta usando una de sus bendiciones.

Concentre mis sentidos en el cielo y ordene a los vientos que me llevaran más rápido, me concentre en la estática del aire y con un gran grito desate una tormenta eléctrica, cientos de rayos surcaban el cielo pero aún así no era suficientes algunos grifos eran desintegrados pero algunos más inteligentes ya estaban descendiendo dispuestos a atacar ahora a Percy y Nico. A no eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Volé aún más rápido cerrándoles el paso a los grifos y como un tornado ordene a los vientos girar con fuerza alrededor de los grifos, los vientos comenzaron a atrapar a los grifos impidiéndoles escapar me acerque al vórtice que había creado y con todas mis fuerzas les lanzaba rayo tras rayo a los grifos hasta que ya no quedo ninguno, los vientos dejaron de girar ocasionando que una espesa nube de polvo. Aterricé en el suelo y corrí hacia Nico.

Cuando los vi me di cuenta de que estaban recogiendo sus collares del suelo

-Como están.

-Bien solo unas heridas superficiales. Me dijo Nico mientras me besaba

-Thalia como pudiste hacer eso creí que le tenias miedo a las alturas. Me dijo Percy.

-Bueno creo que ya es momento de que me comporte como una verdadera hija de Zeus. Le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Bueno eso estuvo genial. Dijo Nico

-Bueno creo que deberíamos cambiarnos. Dijo Percy

-¿Que porque? Entonces baje la mirada y vi que mi ropa estaba llena de polvo y la de ellos estaba igual.

Bueno creo que tienes razón, de repente se comenzaron a escuchar ambulancias. Y escuchamos los gritos de los mortales histéricos.

-Si fueron esos muchachos, los que ocasionaron esto. Dijo uno.

-Alguien recuerda como iban vestidos para decirle a la policía.

-Solo recuerdo que traían ropa militar y tenían como unos 15 o 16 años. Dijo otro.

-Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente dudo que tengan tiempo de cambiarse. Eso fue lo único que escuchamos antes de correr.

-Donde nos cambiamos no hay donde poner la tienda. Dijo Nico

-Hay. Dije mientras señalaba una gasolinera que estaba cercana. Por suerte debido al alboroto de lo del tren no había nadie que nos viera entramos a uno de los baños y los cerramos.

Cada uno entro a un baño a cambiarse. Yo me puse unos pantalones negros, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta encima azul fuerte y unos converse negros. Salí y me lave la cara, me acomode distinto el cabello y espere a que ellos salieran.

Entonces salió Nico vestía un anillo de plata con la forma de una calavera, unos pantalones negros, una cadena en vez de cinturón, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta café encima.

-Te vez genial. Le dije

-Gracias. Me contesto, me acerque y lo bese de nuevo y hubiéramos seguido besándonos si no hubiera escuchado la voz de Percy.

-Oh por favor dejen de hacer eso cada segundo. Nos dijo

-Por favor que extrañes a Annabeth, no es nuestra culpa. Le dijo Nico, entonces volteamos a verlo.

Percy llevaba una camisa azul normal de manga corta, pantalones negros y unos converse azules.

-Entonces ya nos vamos. Dijo Percy mientras se ponía una chaqueta negra.

-Esperen, que nos cambiemos de ropa no quiere decir que no nos van a reconocer, aún están nuestros ojos sus colores son muy fáciles de distinguir. Nos dijo Nico

-Tomen nos dijo Percy mientras nos lanzaba unos lentes oscuros.

-Eso esta mejor, vamos pongan sus mochilas dentro de la mía. Les dije. Pusieron sus mochilas dentro de la mía y me concentre para cambiar la forma de mi mochila a una bolsa pequeña que me puse al hombro.

Salimos había muchos policías, unos de ellos nos volteo a ver pero no pareció notar nada extraño.

-Como vamos a viajar. Pregunto Percy

-No podemos seguir viajando en transportes "públicos" ponemos en peligro a los mortales. Dijo Nico

-Entonces que sugieres. Dijo Percy

Mire alrededor y vi un grupo de motociclistas, dos mujeres y un hombre eso nos podría servir.

-Muchachos, saben andar en moto. Les pregunte.

-Yo si. Dijo Nico

-Igual yo Thalia pero porque preguntas. Dijo Percy

-Creo que es momento de usar otra de nuestras bendiciones. Les conteste.

-¿Cuál va ser Thalia? Pregunto Nico

-Recuerdan lo que nos dijo Afrodita.

-Tendrán la belleza y el encanto de su lado. Me contesto Percy

-Exacto. Me voltee a verlos y les dije muchachos que tan buenos son para coquetear.

**Capitulo listo, bueno como verán ya están usando sus bendiciones y la de Afrodita verán como la usan en el siguiente capitulo. Creo que ya tienen una idea.**

**El próximo capitulo será especial un punto de vista de uno de los motociclistas, la razón será para que se vea el encanto y la belleza de Percy Thalia y Nico.**

**Hasta los próximos capítulos. Y digo próximos porque serán dos.**

**"Comentario" plis :D **


	9. La bendición de Afrodita

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**La bendición de Afrodita **

**Punto de vista de Angie (Motociclista)**

Woow justo hoy que íbamos a las Vegas tenía que suceder este accidente en el tren enserio que pudo haber pasado para descarrilar al tren entero. Según lo que hemos escuchado lo causaron tres jóvenes.

-Cuanto creen que se tarden en dejarnos pasar de nuevo. Dijo Alexa

-Hace unos momentos pregunte y creo que 5 minutos más. Murmuro Derek

-Ohh por favor espero que no tarde. Dije pero de pronto escuche tres voces melodiosas y armónicas, extrañamente atrayentes.

-Disculpen. Nos dijeron

Me gire a verlos y era imposible creer que alguien fuera más bello que esos tres jóvenes.

Los tres tenía el cabello negro, llevan ropa normal y lentes oscuros pero era imposible creer que existiera alguien tan hermoso su rostro y cuerpo eran perfectos y conforme se me acercaban cada uno de ellos desprendía un aroma distinto, aromas que no identificaba. Alexa y Derek estaban tan como yo estupefactos.

-Disculpa. Dijo la única mujer del grupo son de ustedes las motos.

-Si son de nosotros contesto Derek tartamudeando. Mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

-¿Porque? Dijo Alexa mientras no le quietaba el ojo de encima al muchacho con un anillo en forma de calavera.

-Queríamos ver si nos las podían vender dijo el muchacho de camisa azul, conforme se me acercaba identifique su olor a brisa marina.

Quería decirles que nuestras motos no se vendían pero su rostro y su voz era tan encantadora que me costaba trabajo decirles que no.

-No están en venta dijimos yo y mis amigos a la vez.

-Por favor. Nos dijeron mientras se acercaban más identifique el aroma de la muchacha era un olor a aire puro y limpio mientras el del otro a tierra mojada pero igualmente encantador.

-Lo sentimos pero no. Dije

Ellos solo sonrieron mientras se acercaban más, el de la camisa azul levanto sus manos y las puso a cada lado de la pared cerrándome el paso mire a otro lado y vi que Derek y Alexa estaba acorralados igual que yo. Se acerco a mi oído y dijo:

-Por favor dame la moto su olor me resultaba embriagador y encantador su voz hermosa y por desgracia cometí el error de levantar la mirada se había quitado los lentes sus ojos verde mar destellaban a la luz del sol eran hipnotizantes mi voluntad se rompió yo solo sentía que tenía que decirles que si a todo lo que me pidieran.

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Sonreí cuando vi la mirada ida de la joven frente a mi eso de usar la bendición de Afrodita creí que sería más difícil.

-Creo que ya esta. Dijo Nico mientras se ponía sus lentes de nuevo.

-Nos darán lo que queramos. Murmuro Thalia

-Nos dan las llaves de las motos. Dijimos los tres, ellos solo se buscaron en las bolsas de sus pantalones y nos entregaron las llaves. Le pedí Thalia un poco de dinero mortal y se los puse en las manos, según mis cálculos eso era suficiente por las motos.

-Vámonos. Les dije nos subimos a las motos

-Espera. Dijo Thalia los mortales todavía no se quitan del camino.

-Eso déjenmelo a mi. Nos dijo Nico

Aceleramos las motocicletas y cuando estábamos a punto de arrollar a varios mortales ellos solo se abrieron paso dejándonos pasar.

No detuvimos las motos ni un solo rato, íbamos a una velocidad prácticamente cegadora supongo que los dioses tenían que ver con el hecho de que ya solo faltara muy poco para llegar a las Vegas, esperaba que ningún monstruo nos atacara, pero supongo que como siempre estaba equivocado.

Una sombra oscura paso a mi lado y me mando a volar contra los arboles que estaban a un lado de la carretera, me levante pero un sentía un dolor en el brazo y veía todo rojo me lleve la mano a la frente y sentí un liquido caliente sangre.

-Percy gritaban Thalia y Nico, intentaron acercarse pero de la tierra salieron cerca de 50 perros del infierno extremadamente grandes y su piel parecía hecha de acero, demonios modificados.

Levante la mirada para ver que me había atacado era el minotauro, era más grande que la última vez su piel parecía extremadamente resistente y sus cuernos parecían hechos de puro metal y si darme tiempo a nada se lanzo contra mi.

**Publique hoy debido a que no hubo clases y tuve tiempo de escribir este capitulo.**

**Capitulo corto lo se solo que quería dejarlo en un momento de suspenso, en el próximo capitulo no habrá muchos diálogos solo la descripción de la pelea de Percy vs el minotauro y Thalia-Nico vs los perros del infierno. Y también será el regreso de Annabeth a la historia, tengo razones para incluirá que verán más adelante.**

**El próximo capitulo será el jueves.**

**Dejen comentarios Por favor :D**


	10. Enfrentamiento

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Enfrentamiento **

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Cuando el minotauro cargo hacia mi solo tuve tiempo de saltar hacia un lado, pero me atrapo en el aire como demonios es que se había hecho tan rápido me apretó con fuerza ocasionando que surgiera un dolor en mi pecho con mucha fuerza después me dejo caer.

Tal parece que me quería hacerme sufrir bueno después de todo lo comprendía lo había matado dos veces, cargo hacía a mi con su hacha saque mi espada logrando parar el golpe, pero de nuevo fue demasiado rápido me golpeo con fuerza mandándome a volar varios metros más atrás me levante aturdido y me di cuenta que de nuevo cargaba hacia mi esta vez no iba dejar que me tomara ventaja, me lleve la mano al cuello y mi tridente apareció en mi mano.

Ordene que mi tridente cambiara a un arco le lanzaba un montón de flechas de hielo y supongo que eso bastaría para matarlo pero parecían no hacerle ni un rasguño solo lo ralentizaban, el tridente volvió a su forma original.

Decidí pelear como un huracán…no en sentido figurado sino de verdad como un huracán. Un huracán de agua en miniatura y vapor giraba a mi alrededor mientras atacaba al minotauro, golpeando con el tridente y mi espada a la vez, esquivando los golpes que el me lanzaba, pero súbitamente me sentí débil que demonios pasaba se supone que el tridente me ayudaba a no cansarme y recordé que nos habían dicho que no abusáramos de ellos porque sería peligroso por favor esto no podía estar pasando.

El huracán se desvaneció a mis pies, el minotauro aprovecho eso para lanzarme el hacha y acabar conmigo me deje caer de rodillas al suelo y puse mi espalda contra el suelo su arma paso demasiado cerca pude jurar que alcanzo a cortarme parte del cabello. Me levante muy rápido y me lance contra el no le daría tiempo para recoger su hacha, salte sobre el y aterrice en su cuello me agarre con fuerza de uno de sus cuernos y le atravesé el cuello con mi espada caí cansado al suelo creyendo que había acabado con él, mire hacia la pelea de Thalia y Nico y vi que ellos también tenían dificultades me dirigía a ayudarlos cuando algo me golpeo la espalda mandándome a volar y causando que mi espada saliera volando trate de levantarme pero aparte de no tener fuerzas estaba muy lastimado, el minotauro caminaba lentamente hacia a mi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo que podía hacer ya no tenía fuerzas este era el fin de eso estaba seguro. Escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

_Percy hijo tu puedes derrotarlo lo has hecho antes puedes volver a hacerlo._

_Papá ya no tengo fuerzas._

_Tu puedes no te puedes dejar vencer tan fácilmente yo confió en ti y también Annabeth._

Y con eso la voz de mi padre se desvaneció. Tome el tridente con fuerza mientras cerraba lo ojos me concentre en el mar, las olas y las corrientes y los abrí de golpe el tridente brillaba completamente verde debido al poder lo levante con fuerza y se lo lance al minotauro lo atravesó por completo y regreso a mi mano se volví a lanzar y esta vez directo al rostro y esta vez si fue suficiente el minotauro se desvaneció y se disolvió por completo.

Me levante y apenas di un paso antes de caer al suelo ya no tenía fuerzas levante la mirada y vi que Nico y Thalia seguían teniendo problemas quería ayudarlos pero ya no podía. Una luz brillante apareció y escuche una voz encantadora que tanto había querido escucha.

-Cerebro de algas no te muevas mucho estas muy mal herido. Me dijo levante la mirada y vi a Annabeth que me miraba con preocupación, se agacho y me coloco en su regazó.

-De verdad eres tú. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Soy yo Percy ahora descansa. Murmuro

Yo solo sonreí y deje que la oscuridad me invadiera por completo.

**Punto de vista de Nico **

Cuando Percy salió volando nos disponíamos a ayudarlo pero de pronto salieron unos perros del infierno, supongo que tendría que arreglárselas solo.

-Thalia encárgate de la mitad yo de la otra. Ella asistió y cargo contra los monstruos.

Decir que la pelea fue fácil seria una mentira pero realmente era extremadamente complicada, los perros del infierno se lanzaban contra nosotros y no importaba cuantas veces los atacábamos no podíamos terminar con ellos.

De pronto sentí como mi poder disminuía, escuche con un grito de dolor en el aire Thalia también se había debilitado y descendía al suelo a gran velocidad cayo al suelo y a pesar de la distancia escuche el crujido de las costillas de Thalia al romperse.

-Thalia aguanta que ya voy. Le dije, pero uno de los perros del infierno le salto encima y la lanzo contra un árbol con una fuerza tremenda y vi como los ojos de Thalia se cerraban. Quería atacar pero sabia que no podía estaba muy débil.

_Recuerda quién eres._

Mis sentidos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Quién era el que hablaba conmigo?

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, esquive uno de lo perros del infierno y le apuñale el estómago. Tan sólo un rasguño.

_No te olvides, Nico, eres mi hijo. Usted tiene una parte de mi poder dentro de ti. Tú eres mi sangre._

-¿Papá? Dije. ¿Dónde estás?

Me defendí de la saliva de ácido de uno de los perros con la hoja de mi espada. Mi espada comenzó a derretirse.

_Puedo hablar con usted, Nico. Estoy en tu cabeza. Usted necesita fuego para matar a estos monstruos. ¿No lo tienes?_

Y de repente una idea me golpeó. Según las leyendas, Hades podía dividir la Tierra en dos y hacerla escupir fuego. Bueno, si mi padre podía, yo también.

Mire al perro del infierno que había atacado a Thalia.

-Usted. Lo Pagara. Dije amenazadoramente.

Concentre mis pensamientos en la tierra a mí alrededor. Me imagine mi poder como el Hijo de Hades. Podía mostrar a estos monstruos sus peores temores. Podía dividir la tierra y hacer que a estos monstruos arder con fuego.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

El suelo a mi alrededor comenzó a agrietarse. El perro del infierno se retiró con terror, pero no había otra oportunidad de escapar .Era como si los monstruos estaban atrapados entre dos círculos sin salida. Y luego las llamas se dispararon.

Todo se puso caliente, un rojo furioso brillante, nadie se atrevería a atacarme o a Thalia.

El anillo de fuego a mí alrededor y de Thalia parecía tener una vida propia. El fuego se extendió, despedazando a los monstruos, enviándolos de regreso al Tártaro.

_Bien hecho, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

Estaba en éxtasis. Había convocado el fuego de la tierra. Había matado a los monstruos solo. _Mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí_.

-Nico escuche que alguien me gritaba. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que era Annabeth

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente y completamente agotado protegido por el círculo de fuego a mí alrededor.

**Capitulo listo siento no haber actualizado el jueves tuve un pequeño problema para escribir este capitulo. El próximo capitulo posiblemente sea el lunes de la semana que viene.**

**Se acerca un capitulo extremadamente romántico como adelanto se imaginan a Percy y a Nico pidiéndoles matrimonio a sus respectivas parejas. Lo dejo así después de todo todavía falta como dos capítulos para esto.**

**Feliz Día Del Amor Y La Amistad **

**Dejen comentarios Por favor :D**


	11. Heridas

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Heridas **

**Punto de vista de Annabeth **

Estaba en un practica nocturna de tiro con arco ya casi habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con Percy, si por mi fuera andaría mandándole mensajes iris cada media hora para asegurarme de que aún estaba vivo pero sabía que podía ser peligroso además los dioses habían prometido que me hablaría cuando decidieran contactarlos.

-Annabeth los dioses me pidieron que te avisara que van a contactar a Thalia, Nico y Percy supongo que vas a ir no Me dijo Quirón.

-Si y muchas gracias. Deje mi arco en el suelo y me fui corriendo a la casa grande.

Cuando llegue los dioses ya se encontraban adentro.

-Bueno hay que contactarlos de nuevo. Dijo mi madre

-Oh, diosa acepta mi ofrenda muéstrame a los hijos de los tres grandes. Murmuro Apolo.

Una imagen apareció en la niebla Percy, Thalia y Nico estaban en unas motos iban a una gran velocidad supongo que los dioses los estaban ayudando para que pudieran ir a esa velocidad.

-Oh, de donde sacaron las motos si las robaron estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

-Miren tal parece que Nico y Thalia si son novios, otra gran pareja si me lo permiten. Dijo Afrodita

-Que como crees que mi hija podría fijarse en ese muchacho muerto hijo de Hades. Dijo Zeus

-No más bien como puedes siquiera pensar que mi hijo se fijaría en tu hija por favor solo mírala. Dijo Hades

-Que estas tratando de decir Hades. Pidió Zeus

-Nada solo la verdad. Dijo Hades Los dos dioses estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear si no hubiéramos visto la imagen que teníamos delante de nosotros.

Una sombra oscura paso a un lado de Percy mandándolo a volar contra los arboles que estaban a un lado de la carretera, se levanto pero su cara demostraba un gran dolor se agarraba uno de sus brazos y por un lado de la cara tenía una gran herida causando que la sangre le escurriera por la cara.

-Percy gritaron Thalia y Nico, intentaron acercarse pero de la tierra salieron cerca de 50 perros del infierno extremadamente grandes y su piel parecía hecha de acero.

-No pude ser los monstruos están modificados. Dijo Artemisa.

Todos nos centramos en las imágenes.

Percy estaba levantando la mirada para ver que lo había atacado y cuando lo vi contuve el aliento era el minotauro, era más grande que la última vez su piel parecía extremadamente resistente y sus cuernos parecían hechos de puro metal y si darle tiempo a nada se lanzo contra Percy.

-No lo va a poder hacer, no tan lastimado como esta. Dijo Poseidón

-Confié en el a salido de peores cosas .Le dije

Cuando el minotauro cargo contra Percy el salto hacia un lado, pero para sorpresa de todos lo atrapo en el aire.

-No puede ser es demasiado veloz. Dijo Hestia

El minotauro apretó con mucha fuerza a Percy ocasionando que un grito desgarrador saliera de sus labios y después lo dejo caer.

-Lo quiere hacer sufrir. Dijo Ares

Cargo hacía el con su hacha mientras Percy sacaba su espada logrando parar el golpe, pero de nuevo fue demasiado rápido lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo a volar varios metros más atrás se levanto aturdido y cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo cargaba hacia el se llevo la mano al cuello y su tridente apareció en su mano.

-Si por fin las cosas estarán más parejas. Murmure

El tridente se convirtió en un arco pero al darse cuenta de que eso no funcionaba Percy se convirtió en un huracán tengo que admitir que verlo pelear de esa manera era verdaderamente espectacular, Thalia y Nico también tenia algunos problemas pero también estaban usando su rayo maestro y su timón.

-No hagan eso, no pueden abusar se sus poderes. Dijo mi madre

Tan pronto como termino de decir eso, la cara de Percy se volvió extremadamente pálida y el huracán se desvaneció a sus pies el minotauro le lanzo su hacha a Percy pero el alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y puso su espalda contra el suelo el arma le paso prácticamente rozando.

-Woow ese si fue un gran movimiento. Dijo Dionisio

Tal parece que Percy no le iba dar oportunidad al minotauro se levanto muy rápido considerando su heridas y se lanzo contra el, salto sobre el aterrizando en su cuello se agarro de uno de sus cuernos y le atravesó el cuello por completo con su espada cayo al suelo.

-Si ahora ve a ayudar a Thalia y a Nico. Murmuraron al unísono Zeus y Hades

De pronto vi como el color en la cara de Nico disminuía, escuche un grito de dolor en el aire Thalia también se había debilitad y descendía al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa cayo al suelo y a pesar de ser un mensaje escuche el crujido de sus costillas al romperse supongo.

-Thalia aguanta que ya voy. Le dijo Nico, pero uno de los perros del infierno le salto y la lanzo contra un árbol con una fuerza tremenda y vimos como los ojos de Thalia se cerraban.

-Esto no puede ser. Dijo Hermes. Voltee la mirada para ver lo que el estaba viendo.

El minotauro no estaba muerto golpeo a Percy por la espalda mandándolo a volar trato de levantarse pero cayo al suelo, Nico también tenia problemas ya no lo podía aguantar más.

-Por favor envíenme a ayudarlos, les prometo que no bajare al Tártaro con ellos pero por favor necesitan ayuda. Les suplique

Los dioses asintieron con la cabeza y una luz brillante me rodeo y vi como aparecía cerca de Percy el ya había acabado con el minotauro intento dar un paso pero cayo al suelo.

-Cerebro de algas no te muevas mucho estas muy mal herido. Le dije levanto la mirada y me vio me agache y lo coloque en mi regazó.

-De verdad eres tú. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Soy yo Percy ahora descansa. Murmure

El solo sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron. Lo mire por unos momentos estaba muy pálido y tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo con cuidado lo deje en el suelo y me dispuse a ayudar a Nico. Tome la espada de Percy del suelo.

Cuando intente acercarme me di cuenta que la espada de Nico estaba completamente derretida, de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente la cara de Nico estaba extremadamente pálida pero parecía que estaba concentrándose mucho, y luego las llamas salieron de la tierra. Vi con asombro cómo todos y cada uno de los perros del infierno eran quemados por el fuego.

Parecía que Nico se estaba esforzando pero había algo más en su cara. Parecía feliz como si su padre lo hubiera elogiado o algo así. Y segundos después de que el último de monstruo murió le hable.

-¡Nico! Grite

Nico me miro un momento sonrió y después se derrumbó. El círculo de fuego alrededor de el y de Thalia me impedía acercarme.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda. Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas me di la vuelta y vi que eran Zeus, Poseidón, Hades y Apolo.

Con ayuda de los dioses puse la tienda y los tres grandes levantaron a sus hijos inconscientes y los llevaron dentro de la tienda estaba apunto de entrar cuando Apolo me dijo que fuera por las motos de Nico y Thalia la Percy ya no serviría de nada porque estaba destrozada las acerque a la tienda y por fin entre.

Apolo estaba hablando con los tres grandes y ellos lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nosotros ya nos vamos. Dijo Zeus y después junto con Poseidón y Hades desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué se fueron? Pregunte a Apolo

-No solo estaban asegurándose de que sus hijos aún están vivos. Me contesto aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-Bueno y como están. Murmuré mientras me acercaba a sus camas, el solo suspiro.

-Nico esta muy débil y tiene algunas heridas pero no son graves, mientras que Thalia no tiene rotas las costillas sino uno de los brazos y algunos moretes y heridas superficiales nada grave , pero Percy tiene varias costillas rotas, una hemorragia en la frente y uno de sus brazos esta roto y también otras heridas.

-Me ayudaras a curarlo. Pregunte

-No puedo Annabeth las leyes nos prohíben intervenir, pero Thalia y Nico ya no tardan en despertar ellos te ayudaran. Un brillo lo rodeo y yo solo cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí el ya no estaba.

Escuche unos quejidos y cuando me voltee eran Nico y Thalia, me acerque a ellos y les di ambrosia el color les volvió a la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijo Thalia

-No hay tiempo para explicar necesito que me ayuden con Percy. Les dije

Los tres nos volteamos hacia Percy con ansiedad. Se sacudía como si hubiera sido electrocutado y los tres corrimos hacia el. Poco a poco temblor se volvió más fuerte

-¡Ahora! Thalia nos dijo.

-Percy grite pero el parecía no escucharme

-Percy grite más fuerte esta vez, con la voz quebrada.

-Percy ¡Despierta! Nico gritaba.

El cuerpo de Percy poco a poco dejó de temblar

-Percy exclame, sosteniendo su cabeza en mi regazo. Y abrió sus ojos

-Annabeth logró decir. El sonrió débilmente y alzó los dedos manchados de sangre para acariciarme la mejilla. Podía ver la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo que le tomó este pequeño gesto.

-Vas a estar bien cerebro de algas. Dije tratando de ocultar mi desesperación.

Percy se limitó a suspirar.

Deje escapar un grito ahogado. Thalia se acerco y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Sí, Percy va a estar bien. Dijo con determinación. No podemos perder la esperanza. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Asentí con la cabeza. -Las primeras cosas primero. Nico, dale un poco de ambrosía. ¡Rápido!

Nico le dio la ambrosía

-Annabeth, las heridas son graves. Están chupándole la vida. Dijo Nico con urgencia.

Asentí de nuevo .Le levante el brazo izquierdo con cuidado. Y Percy gritó de dolor.

-Es terrible dije. Pero tenemos que curarlo

-¿Cómo? preguntó Nico.

-Nico, tenemos suministros médicos de emergencia, ¿verdad? Gasa. Necesito una gasa. Quiero todo lo que tenemos. Le ordene.

Nico hizo lo que le dije.

- Nico me ayudan a envolver la venda alrededor de su brazo. Thalia, mantenga su brazo derecho.

Thalia con cuidado levantó el brazo de Percy. El grito. Mientras Nico y yo le envolvíamos el brazo con la venda

Thalia le acarició la cabeza.

-Vas a estar bien. Por favor, luchar contra el dolor, Percy. Vas a estar bien. Dijo Thalia

-¿No deberíamos darle un analgésico? Nico pregunto.

-No detener la hemorragia es más importante.

Puse una capa de gasa alrededor de su herida en la frente. Estaba empapado de sangre.

Con mucho cuidado y con la ayuda de Thalia y Nico comencé a controlar la hemorragia vi a Percy morderse el labio para evitar gritar. El estaba tratando todo lo posible para hacer esto más fácil para nosotros.

Nico y Thalia continuó envolviendo la gasa alrededor de su brazo. El brazo de Percy parecía que estaba cubierto de yeso.

Percy tosió. El escupió sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron había olvidado las costillas.

-Percy susurre. ¿Te duele el pecho?

Percy logró asentir con la cabeza. Me esta matando susurró.

Cerré los ojos y rece en silencio a Apolo.

-¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Nico.

-La fractura de costillas. Si hay tres o más, pueden amenazar la vida, susurre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? preguntó con urgencia Thalia.

-Nada no podemos arriesgarnos a darle mucha Ambrosia sacudí la cabeza. Sólo podemos darle medicamentos.

Estaba hurgando en las mochilas.

-Annabeth, dijo una voz débilmente.

-Annabeth, repitió, esta vez más fuerte. Me volvió hacia el.

-Deméter y Athena… Medicina Natural… de emergencia…Hierbas

El no tenía la fuerza para enmarcar una frase apropiada. Pero había entendido

-Gracias mamá y Deméter dije.

-Thalia donde esta el libro de las hierbas que les dieron. Thalia sonrió recordando el libro y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Aquí Dijo mientras me lanzaba el libro

Saque el libro de las plantas silvestres y lo abrí.

-Nico, darle un poco de néctar pero no demasiado Dije mientras leía

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Annabeth? Nico me preguntó exasperado.

-Shh. Permítanme concentrarme le dije.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo Nico levantó la voz.

-Amor dijo Thalia. Annabeth sabe lo que está haciendo. No podemos luchar entre nosotros. Tenemos que vivir juntos como una familia perfecta.

Nico suspiró. Lo siento amor, sólo…

-Muchachos, Tienen hojas de eucaliptos.

-¿Qué quiere hacer? Preguntó Nico

-Es analgésico y anti – espasmódico respondí con impaciencia.

-En la cocina hay, donde estaba el libro. Me contesto

-Voy a la cocina cuídenlo. Les dije.

Entre en la cocina y grite de alegría total. Deméter había conocido, obviamente lo que podían necesitar porque había una parte separada de la cocina dedicada a la medicina. Había una elaborada maquinaria que moría de ganas de explorar. Me di cuenta de una tarjeta colocada en la parte superior de algo que era obviamente para extraer aceite de las hojas o corteza.

**Nota: Esta máquina no toma el mismo tiempo que la maquinaria humana normal. Funciona mucho más rápido y mejor que la tecnología humana normal y ha sido diseñado por Hefesto con la idea de Deméter misma. Cualquiera que trate de vender la idea será incinerado de la nada por Zeus. Buen día para usted.**

Utilice la máquina para extraer aceite de las hojas de eucalipto. Con maquinaria humana normal, el proceso habría tomado por lo menos tres a cuatro horas y no se habría producido mucho aceite, pero con esto, por supuesto obra de Hefesto. En cuestión de minutos, tenía un montón de aceite. Me dirigí hasta donde estaba Percy.

-Muchachos creo que deberían comprobar que las motos aún funcionan no. Ellos solo asistieron y salieron.

Le levanté la camisa a Percy, exponiendo su estómago y la piel por encima de las costillas. Y tengo que admitir que me seria difícil concentrarme con ese paisaje. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y desapareció tan pronto como vi la piel de Percy

La totalidad de la piel de Percy estaba cubierta de moretones violáceos. Al parecer, tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no herir más a Percy.

Suavemente, empezó a frotar el aceite en el cuerpo de Percy realmente esperaba que esto funcionara.

Los párpados de Percy se abrieron. No me había dado cuenta, pero el se había dormido de alguna manera. Tal vez fue el olor de los eucaliptos que lo rodeaba.

-¿Mejor? Le pregunte en voz baja.

-Annabeth dijo Percy, una pizca de sorpresa en su voz

-Estoy aquí. Le dije. ¿Cómo va el dolor?

-Mejor me dijo. Empezó a levantarse, pero lo detuve, furiosa.

-¿Estás loco? Le grite. ¡Usted tiene las costillas rotas y que está tratando de sentarse!

Me miro solo un momento antes de volverse a recostar

-¿Dónde están Nico y Thalia? -preguntó

-Revisando las motos. Le conteste

-Te iras después de que me mejore. Me dijo

-No por permiso de los dioses participare en la misión pero no bajare al tártaro con ustedes. Le conteste

-De verdad. Dijo emocionado y se trato de levantar pero con la mirada de desaprobación que le estaba dando se volvió a recostar. Voltee a verlo pero recordando todo lo que podía pasar mi cara se torno triste.

-Hey Chica Sabio, ¿por qué tan triste? Preguntó.

-Pensé que no voy a poder bajar al tártaro con ustedes y con eso de la profecía tengo miedo que no regreses. Le dije

-Siempre vuelvo ¿no? Preguntó con una sonrisa. Me comencé a reír.

Me incline hacia adelante y coloque con cuidado la cabeza de Percy en mi regazo y le acaricie suavemente el cabello el se calmó y cerró los ojos. Se había quedado dormido después de unos minutos me levante con cuidado y estaba dispuesta a ver que más podía necesitar Percy cuando una sola frase me dejo paralizada en mi lugar.

-Te amo Annabeth. Me di la vuelta y vi que Percy aún estaba dormido pero sonreía.

-Yo también te amo mi cerebro de algas, mucho más de lo que crees. Me incline y bese los labios de Percy levemente y después la frente.

Mientras lo miraba dormir me puse a pensar que haría yo si el me faltaba lo amaba más que nada y no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin el esperaba que jamás tenga que experimentar la vida sin Percy, porque entonces eso ya no seria vida.

**Bueno es un capitulo extremadamente largo (2936 palabras), me quedo así porque una vez que comencé a escribir ya no me detuve hasta que quedo así. En fin espero que les guste.**

**Me gusto la última frase que dice Annabeth, en el próximo capitulo verán como Percy se recupera y una reunión un poco mejor entre Percy y Annabeth.**

**Si se preguntan porque Apolo no los curo aquí La bendición de Apolo es la siguiente:**

**-Sobreviven a esto y voy a curar todas sus heridas, por muy graves que puedan ser, si las puedo curar dijo Apolo sombrío.**

**El sabe que algo malo va a pasar por ser el dios de las profecías por eso no los curo esta esperando hasta el final y la conversación que estaba teniendo con los tres grandes era de eso y de la profecía.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Cambio las actualizaciones a los lunes para poder escribir el fin de semana.**

**Dejen comentarios porfis. :D**


	12. Nota de autor Sorry

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Se que hoy lunes les prometí un capitulo pero debido a que tuve mucha tarea en la escuela y unos exámenes no me dio tiempo de escribir. Además les prometo que para el lunes que viene publicare los dos capítulos el de hoy y el de la próxima.

Espero que lo comprendan y como adelanto de uno de los capítulos que vienen uno se llamara "Compromiso" les prometí entrega de anillo de compromiso no, pues ese será el capitulo, estoy buscando anillos que vayan con las personalidades de Thalia y Annabeth y creo que ya los encontré. Espero que no se desesperen y esperen los próximos capítulos. Porque cada vez esta más cerca el final y la batalla en el tártaro.

Hasta la próxima actualización. Y de nuevo lo siento :(

Espero que comprendan :)


	13. Problemas Familiares

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Problemas Familiares**

**Punto de vista de Annabeth **

Percy permaneció dormido la mayor parte del tiempo cuando paso un tiempo considerable le volví a dar ambrosia y néctar.

-Annabeth de verdad ya estoy bien. Me dijo Percy mientras intentaba levantarse.

-No estas bien tenias rotas las costillas Percy. Le contesté enfadada

-Muchachos dijo mientras miraba a Thalia y a Nico Me apoyarían. Me gire para verlos y fue cuando me percate de que Thalia estaba sentada en las piernas de Nico mientras el le acariciaba la espada. Woow de verdad son novios cuando Zeus y Hades se enteren van a estar enfadados.

-A decir verdad Percy yo me mantendré neutral. Dijo Thalia mientras se levantaba

-Pero también Annabeth tienes que considerar que ya perdimos otro día entero el lo que se recuperaba y creo que no queremos estar con el tiempo encima no. Dijo Nico

-Pero no sabemos si la ambrosia ya curo a Percy o no. Les conteste

-Entonces envíales un mensaje a los dioses y le preguntas a Apolo después de todo lo vas a necesitar no tienes armas. Dijo Nico

-Estaremos afuera por si nos necesitan. Dijo Thalia

-Entonces contactaremos a los dioses. Me pregunto Percy yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Oh, diosa acepta mi ofrenda muéstrame a los dioses olímpicos. Dije mientras lanzaba la dracma. Una imagen apareció en la niebla, para nuestras suerte estaban en la casa grande.

-Que necesitan Annabeth. Me dijo Apolo

-Solo quería preguntarte si Percy ya puede viajar. Le dije

-Claro solo procura que cuando lleguen a las Vegas darle un poco más de Ambrosia y Néctar para que sus costillas acaben de curarse. Me contesto.

-Lo ves te dije que ya podíamos viajar. Me dijo. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuche que alguien entraba a la tienda Thalia y Nico estaban tomados de la mano y yo solo rogué que se dieran cuenta de que sus padres los estaban viendo pero para nuestra mala suerte no funciono Nico abrazo a Thalia y la beso.

- ¡Thalia que demonios haces! Le grito Zeus a Thalia. Ellos solo miraron a su alrededor contrariados antes de soltarse la mano.

-Nico que demonios crees que haces con la hija de Zeus. Dijo Hades enojado.

-En primer lugar no me grites, tú no tienes derecho a manejar mi vida. Le dijo Nico.

-No el que no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera eres tu Nico soy un dios y tu padre y me encargare de que cuando termines esta misión no vuelvas a ver a Thalia. Dijo Hades

-¡Que tu no puedes hacer eso yo tengo el derecho a hacer mi vida! Grito Nico

-Thalia más te vale que cuando esta misión termine regreses a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Dijo Zeus

-No eso jamás estar en la caza significaría dejar a Nico y primero muerta antes dejarlo. Dijo Thalia

Percy y yo los estábamos viendo pelear y Percy se levanto aunque hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Señores por favor no debemos discutir sobre esto. Dijo Percy

-Esto no esta a discusión, no me importa lo que diga mi padre yo no me separó de Thalia por nada del mundo. Dijo Nico

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso en cuanto esto termine regresaras al inframundo conmigo y no volverás a verla. Dijo Hades

-En cuanto a ti Thalia regresaras a las cazadoras y eso es una orden. Dijo Zeus

-¡Una orden me trae sin cuidado lo que tu ordenes! Además yo no le daría la espalda a la compañía de los hombres por que encontraría una manera de estar con Nico y romper el juramento. Dijo Thalia

-Si eso sucede te juro Thalia que vaporizare a tu amorcito y no lo volverás a ver. Dijo Zeus con determinación

-No te atrevería…tu no lo harías. Dijo Thalia mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y lloraba, Nico se acerco y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba en su hombro miro a Zeus y su padre con tanto odio que su simple mirada me estremeció abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron abrazo a Thalia con más fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y un mar de lagrimas escapaba de ellos.

-Por favor ellos se aman no pueden hacer esto. Por que no aprenden a mi madre ella ya acepto la relación que tengo con Percy. Les dije

-Yo no he aceptado nada Annabeth y nunca lo hare es más creo que lo que mi padre hará con Thalia me da una idea tan pronto como esto termine te iras con las cazadoras. Dijo mi madre

-Que no pueden hacer esto. Dijo Percy

-Podemos y lo hare, ya esta decidido tan pronto como esta misión termine tu Annabeth y Thalia se convertirán en cazadoras. Dijo Zeus

-Padre soy la diosa del amor y entre ellos hay un gran amor una lazo que nunca van a poder romper no importa lo que hagan no los van a poder separar. Dijo Afrodita

-No importa la decisión ya esta tomada. Dijeron al unísono Zeus, Hades Athena. Los demás dioses se mantenían al margen incluido Poseidón aunque miraba a su hijo con tristeza.

-No puedo creer que nos estén haciendo esto, ahora con que cara se atreven ustedes a pedirnos que arriesguemos nuestras vidas por sus poderes. Dijo Percy enojado

Eso era verdad los dioses no dijeron nada algunos solo bajaron la cabeza pero fue Zeus el que respondió.

-Por que no creo que quieran que los titanes manejen el mundo y nos destruyan ustedes son nobles y se que completaran esta misión. Dijo Zeus

-Tal vez si. Dijo Thalia pero mientras tanto largo déjenos en paz. Tomo lo primero que se encontró y lo lanzo a la niebla y la imagen se desvaneció.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada solo nos cambiamos y esperamos a que un paquete de Hermes con mis armas apareciera para después de eso nos dirigimos a las Vegas lo mas rápido que se pudo en las motocicletas, entramos a un hotel y no se que mirada debíamos tener porque todas las personas se alejaban de nosotros. Me acerque a la recepción con Thalia

-Dos habitaciones para dos por favor. Dije nos entregaron las llaves y fuimos a donde estaban Percy y Nico pensativos.

-Muchachos aquí están las llaves.

-Gracias pero ustedes adelántense Nico y yo queremos hacer algo. Me dijo Percy

-Esta bien solo no se tarden. Dijo Thalia

Se dieron la vuelta y salieron, nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Nico y yo íbamos al ciudad más cercana habíamos tomado un decisión.

-Tenemos el dinero suficiente para hacer esto.

-No te preocupes lo tengo y ellas se lo merecen. Y eso fue lo único que dijo cuando llegamos a la ciudad y encontramos lo que buscábamos entramos.

-Necesitan ayuda. Nos pregunto la muchacha desde el mostrador

-No solo estamos viendo. Conteste con una sonrisa, estuvimos viendo y no encontrábamos nada que nos gustara.

-Creo que aquí no hay nada que nos pueda gustar. Dijo Nico pero se detuvo en seco como si hubiera visto algo que le gustara.

-Señorita me mostraría ese anillo. Dijo mientras apuntaba a un anillo verdaderamente hermoso. La muchacha se quito del lugar en donde estaba y solté un grito de emoción hay detrás de donde ella se había encontrado estaba el perfecto anillo.

-¿Usted necesita algo? Me dijo

-Si muéstreme ese anillo. Me lo entrego con mucha delicadeza como si estuviera hecho de puro cristal, sonreí al saber que este era le anillo perfecto voltee a ver a Nico y lo supe habíamos encontrado los anillos perfectos.

**Que les pareció supongo que era obvio que a Zeus y Hades no les iba a parecer la relación de Thalia y Nico. Y lo de Annabeth fue un giro pero no se preocupen no los separare de verdad tengo unos planes para eso más adelante.**

**Esperen el capitulo de compromiso. Comentarios para este capitulo. PLIS: D**


	14. Compromiso

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi

**Compromiso **

**Punto de vista de Annabeth **

Me encontraba en mi habitación pensado realmente no podía creer que mi madre me iba a separar de Percy cuando esto terminara, porque tenia que haber comentado que mi madre entendía esta relación, no mejor aún porque ella se creía que podía controlarme era mi madre y se merecía mi respeto pero jamás había tenido que ver con mi vida y la había visto tan pocas veces que no parecía mi madre y ahora esta metida en esto sabia que estos eran mis últimos momentos con Percy porque dudo mucho que pudiéramos escapar de la decisión de los dioses.

Estaba planeando una manera de que todo funcionara que Percy y yo pudiéramos estar juntos sin ninguna interferencia de los dioses pero sabia que eso era muy difícil si no imposible. Escuche que alguien entraba y me gire y vi a Percy.

Se acerco y se sentó a la orilla de mi cama. Me miro con unos ojos soñadores me tomo la mano y me la beso.

-He estado pensando en nosotros

-¿En que has pensado? Pregunte de inmediato asustada.

La cara de Percy se volvió mortalmente seria y dijo:

-Quiero que nos aseguremos de que nada jamás se interpondrá entre nosotros

-Percy, de que estas hablando estamos juntos aunque sea un momento y creo que si podemos convencer a mi madre que nos permita estar juntos y pensándolo bien ellos no deben interferir en la vida de sus hijos o acaso lo olvidas la leyes antiguas lo prohíben.

-No me refiero a eso si no son los dioses será otra cosa los monstruos una profecía o algo más. ¿Es bueno vivir así Annabeth? siempre desconfiado pensando en que algo nos pueda separar. Me dijo

-Bueno pues no pensemos en eso centrémonos en lo que tenemos aquí ahora.

-No puedo quiero que esto dure para siempre. Murmuro

-No podemos esperar eso y lo sabes.

-Creo que si. Se limito a contestar.

Mire sus ojos brillantes e indescifrables vi algo que no había visto nunca. No fui capaz de identificarlo pero supe que algo en el había cambiado.

De repente Percy me tomo las manos y puso una rodilla en el suelo.

-Annabeth dijo mirándome con gran emoción, no me queda duda de que tú y yo nos pertenecemos pero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo sería un honor y un compromiso. Hizo un pausa y me miro a los ojos sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción. Yo en cambio me había quedado sin aliento. El se limito a sonreír y dijo:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Su rostro mostraba una felicidad absoluta, sabia que podía pensar en todo pensamiento coherente para decirle que no que éramos muy jóvenes y otros cosas más pero no me importo lo único que quería era decirle que si.

Y fui capaz de pronunciar la respuesta menos racional de todas:

-Si

-Esas segura puedes echarte para tras no habría problema. Me dijo

-No pienso hacerlo. Le conteste estoy ansiosa por ser tu esposa. De repente se puso tenso.

-¡Maldita sea el anillo! Grito

-De eso nos ocupamos después. Le contesté

-No hará falta repuso con una sonrisa.

Se busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que saco una pequeña caja gris hermosa. Se la coloco en la palma.

-Ábrela. Me dijo

Evite las ganas de gritar mientras lo hacia. Dentro había un anillo con un diamante rosa cortado en forma de corazón, tan hermoso y perfecto que me quede sin respiración ese era el anillo perfecto para mi. Tenia un diseño que no se podía igualar: La piedra central engarzada a un aro de platino, alrededor del corazón se encontraban cuatro diamantes más dos de cada lado rodeados de pequeños detalles formados por el platino en pocas palabras hermoso.

-Es perfecto para ti. Comento

-De donde salió, jamás he visto nada igual.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Me contesto

Saco el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en mi dedo corazón donde permanecería hasta el día de mi muerte.

**Punto de vista de Thalia **

Estaba en mi habitación sentada las lagrimas escapaban a mares de mis ojos, con que derecho se creía mi padre para quitarme a la persona que más amaba o peor aun como era posible que se hubiera atrevido a amenazarlo. Porque me pasaba esto será posible que el rio estigio se estuviera cobrando el hecho de que yo y Nico éramos hijos de los tres grandes y que era un crimen de nuestra parte el hecho de estar vivos por un juramento hecho por nuestros padres. Si era así porque no se cobraba con nuestros padres porque el destino se empeñaba en hacernos esto.

Acaso ninguno de nosotros tenía el derecho a ser felices. Estaba tan entretenida en mis deprimentes pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando Nico entro.

-¿Estas bien? Me di la vuelta y lo vi llore aún más al pensar que si lográbamos salir vivos del tártaro ya no lo iba a poder ver.

-Porque nos hacen esto Nico no es justo. Le dije el solo se acerco y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya no llores Thalia se que encontraremos una manera de que no puedan separarnos. Me dijo

-Que tal si no podemos y si nos separan Nico que haremos no soy tan fuerte como para soportar no estar contigo. Le conteste y baje la mirada.

-Thalia si no separan jamás olvides ni permitas que llenen de dudas algo que es tan real yo te amo y tu a mi y eso será lo único que importa. Me dijo mientras levaba la miraba y veía sus ojos no vi ningún otro sentimiento en ellos que no fuera amor.

-Yo también te amo, pero como podemos lograr imponernos ante su voluntad.

-No olvides que los dioses no pueden intervenir en la vida de los semidioses las leyes se lo prohíben. Me dijo

-Como si les importara nos estamos enfrentando a la voluntad de Zeus y Hades dos de los dioses olímpicos más poderosos. Nosotros solo somos semidioses sujetos a su voluntad.

-No pierdas la esperanza Thalia siempre se puede eso nunca lo olvides. Murmuro.

Lo mire y vi tanta seguridad en su mirada tanta confianza que sentí que mientras estuviera a su lado todo podría ser posible. Hasta desafiar las ordenes de nuestros padres.

-No hay que ser victimas de nuestro destino Thalia, ahora deja de llorar quiero darte algo.

Me tomo las manos y me dijo:

-Thalia prometo amarte, respetarte y protegerte todos los días de mi vida sin importar lo que suceda, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Muchos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente como torbellinos como que nuestra relación solo llevaba días pero luego recordé que el amor que sentía por el había surgido desde el primer día que lo vi cuando solo era un niño desesperante y el momento en que me di cuenta que lo amaba cuando fuimos a buscar la espada de hades. Lo amaba mucho como para decirle que no.

-Si, quiero casarme contigo. El sonrió y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una caja forrada de negro con pequeñas rosas rojas bordadas, la abrió y me puso el anillo en el dedo corazón.

Baje la mirada al anillo, era hermoso en el centro del anillo se encontraba un zafiro cortado en forma ovalada, a los lados del mismo se encontraban dos diamantes y el aro de platino formaba en cuatro puntos distintos de cada diamante pequeñas esferas brillantes como perlas. Era hermoso y único jamás había visto un anillo igual.

-Nico que pasara si mi padre de verdad nos separa y nos permite que nos casemos. Le dije

-Si logran separarnos entonces cada vez que veas ese anillo recordaras que yo siempre estoy contigo y que estaré pensando en ti. Sonreí y una simple palabra salió de mis labios.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti. Aunque el mundo intente separarnos y llene de dudas lo que es tan real que ese anillo en tu dedo sea un recordatorio de lo que somos y de lo que pudimos haber sido. Me contesto

Yo me limite abrazarlo y a besarlo con desesperación, el recorría cada parte de mi cara para jamás olvidarla y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo y después de eso juntos los dos nos fundimos en un abrazo y un beso interminable.

**Aquí esta el capitulo de compromiso que les pareció a mi no acaba de gustarme siento que falto algo pero en fin espero que les gustara.**

**Notaran la diferencia de sentimientos mientras que con Percy y Annabeth era de un modo feliz, Thalia y Nico estaban tristes la razón muy simple desde que leímos los libros sabíamos que había atracción entre Percy y Annabeth pero con Thalia y Nico esto no era así ellos solo llevan días juntos mientras que P y A ya llevan 5 años de conocerse.**

**Otra cosa los anillos de compromiso de Thalia y Annabeth existen quieren que ponga los link en mi perfil para que vean los anillos reales o no.**

**Bueno dejen comentarios. Plis: D **

**Hasta el próximo lunes. Bye**


	15. Momentos de paz

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Momentos de paz **

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas abrazados, contemplándonos el uno al otro dejando a un lado todo lo estamos pasando como si jamás hubiera pasado nada.

-Annabeth a que hora nos vamos a ir. Me dijo

-No se ¿Quieres que vaya con Thalia y Nico y les pregunte?

-Si por favor, a ver que opinan.

Me levante y fui a la habitación de Thalia y Nico, toque pero nadie me abría, me estaba comenzando a preocupar hasta que Thalia se asomo por la puerta cubierta en una bata.

-¿Que necesitas Annabeth? Me dijo pero su voz sonaba molesta.

-Percy quiere saber a que hora nos vamos a ir. Conteste mientras mi mente ya estaba maquilando la razón por la que Thalia estaba en bata.

-No se supongo que hay que disfrutar de estos momentos de paz y nos vamos en la noche. Me dijo

-Esta bien nos vemos en la recepción a las 10.

-Entonces nos vemos hasta las 10. Me dijo mientras me cerraba la puerta.

Extraño de verdad, me fui a mi habitación mientras pensaba en lo cortante que había estado Thalia y a Nico ni siquiera lo escuche.

-¿En que piensas Annabeth?

-En nada Percy, sabes estaba pensando en que los acompañare al Tártaro.

-¡Que les prometiste a los dioses no hacerlo! Me grito

-No te pongas así después de todo no prometí por la laguna estigio y después de todo ello tampoco cumplen sus promesas.

-Nos es eso murmuro es que no quiero que te pase nada.

-No me pasara nada le dije mientras me sentaba en sus piernas y le daba un beso en los labios te tengo a ti para protegerme.

Me quito de sus piernas y me hizo verlo a los ojos mientras me tomaba las manos.

-Ya que se que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión, te hare una promesa. No dejare que nada jamás te dañe, no si yo puedo evitarlo lo juro por la laguna estigio.

Pasamos las siguientes horas hablando de lo mucho que nos queremos, de nuestras misiones juntos y de muchas cosas más.

Bajamos a la recepción y Thalia y Nico ya estaban ahí estaban realmente enamorados se abrazaban y se besaban sin importar las miradas escandalizadas de los adultos a su alrededor.

-Miren a los tortolitos, ¿Qué hicieron en su habitación todas esas horas? Pregunto Percy. Y para mi sorpresa Nico y Thalia se ruborizaron, para su suerte Percy no se dio cuenta.

-Nada contesto Nico

-Vamos ya antes de que se nos haga más tarde. Dijo Thalia

Salimos del hotel y nos dirijamos a donde habíamos dejado las motocicletas pero no estaban.

-No se supone que deberían estar aquí. Pregunto Thalia

-Se supone pero…

Nico ya no termino de hablar ya que un estruendo se escucho seguido de muchos gruñidos animales. Todos volteamos hacia los autos y lo que vimos nos dejo paralizados, Percy fue el primero en reaccionar y uno sola palabra salió de sus labios.

-¡Corran! Grito mientras me tomaba de la mano.

**Lo se capitulo corto lo siento mucho por la falta de actualización pero se me juntaron muchas cosas y me resulto imposible actualizar.**

**Si los comentarios continúan tengan por seguro que no voy a abandonar la historia. Esta historia esta cerca del final y estoy comenzando a escribir ideas para el posible desenlace si tienen alguna háganmela saber.**

**Una cosa más lo que paso entre Thalia y Nico esas horas en su habitación se lo dejo a su imaginación(al menos por el momento) después de todo ellos también tuvieron su "Momentos de paz" y buenos nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo tratare de publicar el próximo lunes pero no prometo nada.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Comentarios por favor. **


	16. Escape y descenso

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Estoy viva lo se hace un rato que no actualizo créanme ganas no faltan pero el tiempo para escribir si. Bueno ya no digo más estoy de regreso y disfruten el capitulo.**

**Escape y descenso **

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Jamás en mi vida había visto un ejercito de monstruos tan grande como el que estaba viendo en estos momentos. Había algunos que no conocía pero supongo que todos estaban modificados. Estaban a punto de caernos encima cuando tome de la mano a Annabeth.

-¡Corran! Grite.

-¿Qué hacemos Percy? Escuche que Thalia pregunto mientras nos agachábamos para evitar el golpe de un auto que nos lanzaban.

-No podemos pelear contra ellos son demasiados. Me dijo Annabeth

Era consiente de que no podíamos escapar no importa lo poderosos que fuéramos utilizando nuestros poderes al máximo ya habíamos pagado las consecuencias de utilizar demasiado nuestros poderes, entonces que podíamos hacer.

Recordé la bendición de mi padre _Tendrán un paso seguro por el mar, _podía llevarnos al mar ya que todos tuvimos un conexión con el mar menos Annabeth pero confiaba en que tuviera la fuerza para llevarla a ella también, no tenía opción tenia que arriesgar o este era nuestro fin.

-Tómense de la mano.

-¿Qué estas loco? Me dijo Nico mientras trataba de esquivar otro de los carros que nos lanzaban.

-Solo háganlo grite, sino estamos acabados. Me obedecieron después de todo no tenemos nada que perder, me concentre en el mar y recordé el embarcadero de Santa Mónica era el único lugar claro que recordaba los monstruos ya nos estaban rodeando, sentí como me comenzaba a desvanecer cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estábamos en el lugar que yo quería. No puedo creer que de verdad los hubiera logrado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Me dijo Thalia

-Recordé la bendición de mi padre y eso me ayudo a poder traerlos a todos aquí.

-Ahora que hacemos. Me dijo Nico

-Tenemos que ir a la entrada con Caronte. Dijo Annabeth

Después de robar un auto llegamos a la entrada "Estudios de grabación el otro barrio" la recepción estaba igual que siempre lleno de gente. Nico se acerco a Caronte.

-Necesitamos bajar Caronte.

-Claro Príncipe su padre ya me había avisado que iban a venir. Le contesto.

Se abrió pasó entre la multitud de espíritus, pero a diferencia de la última vez lo muertos no se colgaban a nosotros supongo que era debido a la presencia de Nico.

Nos subimos al ascensor y comenzamos a descender.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Caronte? Pregunto Nico

-Existe tensión si no logran completar su misión el Inframundo será el primer lugar que pagara el costo del escape de los titanes. Murmuro

El resto del viaje siguió en silencio supongo que todos nos estábamos tratando de sacar nuestro valor.

-Les deseo suerte muchachos la necesitaran. Y después de eso Caronte se marcho.

El inframundo estaba igual que la última vez que los vimos solo que esta vez los muertos se abrían paso para dejarnos pasar.

-Nico por que Caronte te dijo Príncipe.

-Por favor Percy nuestros padres son reyes de sus propios reinos y eso por ser sus hijos nos hace príncipes. Me contesto

Jamás había pensado en eso pero era verdad. Nadie dijo nada el resto del camino, hasta que nos encontramos en la entrada al tártaro.

-Entonces vamos a ir todos o Annabeth se queda. Pregunto Nico

-Todos vamos nadie se queda. Dijo Annabeth

-Entonces tómense de la mano porque ya llego el momento. Dijo Thalia

Ya no hubo tiempo para arrepentirnos, los cuatro juntos nos dejamos caer. Descender al tártaro es muy parecido al viaje sombra solo que también se le agrega el hecho de que sientes como si estuvieras en caída libre.

-Nico nos vas a poder detener antes de quedar como calcas en el suelo. Pregunte

-No lo se supongo. Me contesto. Vaya eso no daba ánimos para nada pero en para nuestra suerte si logro detenernos.

Fue la primera vez que veía el tártaro y en serio me dejaba sin aliento no por bello sino porque no enserio era horrible, hacia mucho calor tenía ríos de lava y eso sin contar que todos los monstruos existentes estaban esperándonos.

-Ahora tiene un plan. Susurro Annabeth

**Un capitulo hecho créanme tenía pensado una gran pelea pero debido a que la verdadera gran pelea será en Tártaro no quise gastar mis ideas en este capitulo. Entramos a la única parte de toda la historia que no tenía planeada.**

**Serán dos o tres partes en el tártaro y después tres o cuatro para el desenlace de la historia.**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo tal vez para el próximo martes pero no prometo nada.**

**Comentarios por favor me alegran el día. Y bienvenido el nuevo lector de esta historia.**


	17. El Tártaro parte 1

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Lo siento estos capítulos estaban en obra negra la semana pasada pero digamos que me llego la inspiración y aquí esta. Llegamos al clímax de esta historia y lamento decir que el final se acerca. Bueno no me queda más disfruten el capítulo.**

**El Tártaro parte 1**

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

El tártaro en verdad era horrible pero que se podía esperar del lugar que técnicamente era el infierno.

-Ahora alguien tiene un plan.

-A decir verdad no tengo ninguno. Comento Nico

-Propongo que nosotros causemos una distracción y tu Annabeth tomes el rayo, el tridente y el timón. Dijo Percy

-En serio, no quieras ponerme a salvo yo los voy a ayudar quieran o no.

-No es eso Kronos solo nos espera a nosotros no a ti eso nos da una ventaja eres el factor sorpresa. Comento Percy

-Factor sorpresa, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con mi primo cerebro de algas. Murmuro Thalia

-Primeramente tengo que saber cual es el plan de Kronos, no se nada y creo que ya que me involucre tengo que saberlo. Nico fue el que me contesto.

-Lo que nos dijo Athena es que Kronos necesita el eclipse que sucederá el día de mañana cuando eso suceda realizara un ritual de Gea el cual concite en pocas palabras que con la ayuda de un evento astronómico importante y con la fuente de poder de los gobernantes más poderosos en ese tiempo la entrada al tártaro se podrá abrir y todo lo que se encuentre prisionero escapara (en uno de los libros de la saga de los héroes del olimpo se menciona que Gea tubo a los gigantes con el espíritu de tártaro).

Una vez que Nico me explico todos nos quedamos pensando en que podíamos hacer para evitar este desastre. Y para mi propia sorpresa fue a Percy al que se le ocurrió algo

-Entonces mi plan es que Annabeth sea la que tome los poderes de nuestros padres mientras que nosotros tres causamos una distracción.

-Es verdad el sabe de la profecía eso quiere decir que sabe que somos los únicos capaces de detenerlo y también sabe de nuestras bendiciones. Comento Nico

-Entonces el plan es que ustedes activen todas las bendiciones de los dioses causen una distracción y yo recupere los poderes, así de simple. Comente con sarcasmo.

-Cuando lo dices así suena estúpido, pero entonces estamos juntos en esto. Dijo Percy mientras ponía una mano al centro de donde estábamos todos.

-Juntos. Dijimos todos mientras nuestras manos se juntaban.

Thalia me dio su bolsa para que pudiera sacar las armaduras unas armas, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba armada con un arco y un cinturón con puros cuchillos de bronce alrededor y una espada.

-Suerte a los tres no quiero perderlos a ninguno, aunque había alguien especial de ojos verdes que no quería perder.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa vi Percy me tomo de la cintura y me dio el beso más apasionado que nos hemos dado hasta hoy cuando me separe de vi que Thalia y Nico también habían hecho lo mismo que nosotros, abrase a Thalia y Nico tratando de evitar sentir que me despedía de ellos.

A hurtadillas comenzaron a escabullirse, yo mientras tanto me asome por una de las rocas y vi como todos los monstruos existentes miraban una figura negra que a pesar de que estaba algo lejos le vi los ojos dorados.

-Mañana será la derrota de los dioses. Dijo Kronos y estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando la voz de Percy se escucho.

-Creo que se te olvido que aún estamos vivos y podemos detenerte. Kronos solo rio con sarcasmo y fue en ese momento cuando aparecieron desprendían un brillo con tantos colores uno por cada dios que los había bendecido.

-Atrápenlos y nos los maten quiero tener el placer de matar a mis "nietos" con mis propias manos

-Ven por nosotros o no tienes el valor. Comento Thalia

-Eso lo van a pagar. Dijo mientras los miraba con odio.

Todos los monstruos se fueron detrás de ellos provocar a Kronos fue un buen plan porque hasta el desapareció dejando desprotegido el lugar donde estaban los poderes, estaba a punto de tomarlos cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

-De verdad crees niña que eres capaz de desafiar al Titán del Tiempo. Quería gritar por ayuda pero me lo impidió me tomo del cuello y me levanto con un chasqueo de su dedos unos cadenas aparecieron alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos.

-Veremos de que son capaces tu novio y tus amigos con tal de salvarte Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea. Dijo con esa voz tan terrible que poseía

No puede ser esto no podía estar pasando.

**Punto de vista de Percy **

Estábamos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos, algunos monstruos nos lanzaban lanzas pero ninguna nos daba. El primer monstruo que tan pronto me escucho cargo hacia mi fue el minotauro, no podíamos seguir corriendo era el momento de pelear.

Tan pronto como el minotauro cargo contra mi solo me limite a saltar lo tome de los cuernos con fuerza y lo arroje contra la lava ardiente la única cosa que los aprisionaba.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que Thalia convocaba rayos tan potentes que en serio daba miedo estar cerca de ella y Nico bueno bastaba decir con que los monstruos no quería ni siquiera acercársele.

Eran tantos que creí que tarde o temprano caería rendido pero seguí luchando me preocupaba Annabeth no había sentido que el portal para regresar al campamento se hubiera abierto de nuevo. Cuando la voz de Kronos lleno todo el lugar.

-Han luchado en grande pero se detienen ahora o la chicha muere. Dijo mientras sostenía la guadaña en contra de la garganta de Annabeth.

**Que les pareció les gusto o no que creen que ya esta el otro escrito así que en segundos lo publico.**

**Por favor un comentario por cada capitulo si les es posible si no con uno esta bien. Sus comentarios me alegran el día.**

**Ahora cambiando de tema por dios alguien ya vio la portada de The Mark of Athena épica en serio ninguna de las portadas de los libros me había dejado tan impactada como esta véanla y díganme que opinan. Y para las que ya que ya la vieron díganme una cosa los de la portada son Jason y Percy verdad.**

**Espero con ansias el libro y apuesto que algunos de ustedes también.**


	18. El Tártaro parte 2

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**El Tártaro parte 2 **

**Punto de vista de Percy **

-No te atrevas a tocarla te juro que lo pagaras muy caro si la tocas. Grite.

-Miren lo que quiero es simple desactiven sus bendiciones y les juro que no le hare nada. Me contesto

Annabeth negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente seguramente era una trampa pero en estos momentos no había alternativa mire a los muchachos y ellos asistieron con la cabeza me concentre los suficiente y el brillo que me rodeaba desapareció.

-En serio son ingenuos, esperen un momento creo que se me a olvidado felicitarlos por su próxima boda o no. Dijo mientras dejaba caer a Annabeth al suelo

-Deja a Annabeth ya hicimos lo querías déjala ir. Dijo Thalia

-Lo siento pero no puedo solo ustedes son tan ingenuos como para creer en mi palabra, pero no se preocupen no le hare nada al menos no todavía he estado un poco aburrido y necesito diversión. Dijo

-Diversión ¿Qué clase de diversión? Pregunto Nico.

-Esta Dijo y extendió la mano mientras a Thalia le aprecian unas cadenas en las manos y tobillos-Tráiganmela, y cuidado intenten algo o las mato a ambas.

-¿Que quieres Kronos? Pregunto Nico mientras miraba impotente a Thalia

-Lo que quiero es muy simple ya una vez una profecía arruino mi planes no quiero que eso suceda de nuevo pero esta vez será mejor los hare sufrir como no tienen una idea, hasta que me supliquen que los mate. Primero los torturare a ustedes y las hare observar a ellas y después será a la inversa. Nos contesto

Nos quito los collares y los coloco donde estaban los poderes de nuestros padres.

-Primeramente creo que debería hacer algo. De un tirón nos quito las armaduras y nuestras armas, de la tierra surgió lo que parecía una cama de piedra y unas cadenas doradas nos obligaron a recostar en contra de ella. Sumergió los cuchillos de Annabeth y Thalia a la lava y cuando los saco estaban al rojo vivo.

Tomo el de Annabeth primero y se me acerco -Ahora esto va doler mucho. Dijo mientras acercaba el cuchillo.

**Punto de vista de Thalia **

El grito de Percy me dejo paralizada jamás lo había escuchado gritar así ni en los casos más extremos me imagine escucharlo gritar de esa forma. Voltee a ver a Annabeth y vi que tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le haces déjalo ya? Grite

-No te preocupes Thalia en cuanto acabe con el es tu turno de ver sufrir a Nico. Me contesto

No podía dejar que dañara a Nico ni Percy tire de las cadenas con frustración intentado liberarme pero de nada sirvió, cerré los ojos no quería ver sufrir a Nico.

-Oh no eso no puede ser tienen que verlos abran los ojos o esto será peor. Nos dijo

Abrí los ojos muy a mi pesar y vi como Annabeth también los abría los gritos de Percy iban en aumento pero de repente ya no se escuchaba nada se había desmayado del dolor.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Percy? Grito Annabeth mientras intentaba soltarse de las cadenas pero obtenía los mismos resultados que yo. Y cuando nos dijo lo que les había hecho me dejo paralizada.

-Una maldición hace que dolor que se sienta se multiplique más de lo normal que no sean capaces de soportarlo, les dije que iban a suplicar que los matara. Ahora si me disculpan sigue Nico y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Cuando comenzó la tortura con Nico sentí que me moría sus gritos de dolor eran como una puñalada directa a mi corazón cada que el gritaba era como si yo sitiera el dolor de el quería cerrar los ojos pero si lo hacia las cosas solo empeorarían más. Sus gritos eran terribles mi visión ya parecía empañada de tanto llorar más en un momento los gritos de Nico se detuvieron.

-Suéltenlos es momento de la verdadera tortura. Se acerco a nosotras mientras limpiaba los cuchillos ensangrentados que tenía en las manos

-¿Qué nos les gusto el espectáculo? Comento

-Bastardo Dijimos ambas mientras le escupíamos la cara. Acción que nos costo una bofetada tremenda en cara sentí la sangre escapar de mi labio.

-Déjalas en paz. Gritaron Percy y Nico me sorprendió el enojo que desprendía su voz. Kronos se separo de nosotros y los miro un momento.

-Tal parece que no tuvieron suficiente, o no me digan que las aman tanto que son capaces de dar la vida por ellas. Ellos no contestaron solo lo miraron desafiándolo.

-Bueno que comience la verdadera tortura. Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, era mi imaginación o ya parecía que no era una sombra sino parecía un cuerpo real.

Con su guadaña al rojo vivo los comenzó a marcar, los monstruos los pateaban y los cortaban, y lo más horrible vi como les salpicaba lava en distintas partes del cuerpo. Sus gritos eran terribles eran de agonía total no se cuanto tiempo duro la tortura lo único que sabia era que los estaban matando delante de mis ojos y no era capaz de hacer nada.

-Bueno creo que eso fue suficiente para ellos ahora tráiganmelas a ellas y encadénenlos aunque creo que no serán capaces siquiera de moverse. Dijo Kronos

Nos soltaron mientras nos llevaban arrastrando a donde hace unos momentos les habían escrito la maldición, vi como arrastraban a Percy y a Nico los vi antes de que me ataran a la mesa y vi miedo pero no por ellos sino por nosotras.

-TE AMO. Murmuramos Annabeth y yo.

-Más que…mi vida. Respondieron

Nos ataron al igual que ellos y cuando Kronos estaba a punto de comenzar algo sucedió, luces rodearon todo el tártaro.

-Esto lo vas apagar. Eran ellos solo que sus voces sonaban dolidas pero al mismo tiempo tan terribles que daban miedo. Levante la mirada y vi que Percy y Nico tenían sus collares pero no solo eso en su otra mano estaba los poderes de nuestros padres. Como lograron soltarse no se lo pero lo habían hecho.

Un rayo de poder verde salió del tridente mientras que del timón salió uno rojo que golpeó a Kronos en el pecho mandándolo a volar.

Los monstruos se separaron con miedo gravado en sus rostros conforme avanzaban desprendían tanto poder que daban miedo. Se acercaron y nos soltaron, ambas los abrazamos aunque vi que se quejan de dolor, con manos temblorosas y extremadamente lastimadas Nico me entrego el rayo de mi padre. Nos concentramos y el portal para escapar apareció, pero antes de que fuéramos capaces de salir la voz de Kronos se escucho.

-No saldrán vivos de aquí.

**Que les pareció espero de todo corazón que les gustara. Por favor comentarios me alegran el día. Y en minutos ya esta el otro capítulo publicado.**


	19. El Tártaro parte 3

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**El Tártaro parte 3**

**Punto de vista de Percy **

La tortura de Kronos era lo peor que había sentido en mi vida, la maldición que había tallado en mi piel y en la de Nico era terrible incluso el más leve raspón provocaba un dolor que no se como era posible que ninguno de los dos se quebrara, pero ese dolor no se comparaba al hecho de que ambos teníamos miedo de que ellas sufrieran lo mismo que nosotros.

Cuando nos dejaron en el suelo todos estaban tan entretenidos esperando a que la tortura de Annabeth y Thalia comenzara que no se dieron cuenta que la sangre que escaba de nuestras manos permitió que nos soltáramos tomamos los poderes de nuestros padres y golpeamos a Kronos con todo el poder que teníamos.

-No saldrán vivos de aquí, mátenlos. Fue lo único que dijo

-No creo eso no será posible. Murmuro Nico, el fuego bailaba en sus pupilas la temperatura del lugar bajó veinte grados. Si hubiera habido plantas apuesto a que se hubieran marchitado y el oxígeno se sentía como que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un vacío.

Algunos solo se rieron pero en serio Nico era aterrador, y cometieron el error de verlo directamente a los ojos, los ojos de los monstruos estaban muy abiertos y asustados, y se lanzaron en busca de cosas que no existían ¿Qué estaba haciendo Nico? Supongo que Nico estaba jugando con sus miedos más profundos y oscuros.

-Nico, que estás haciendo ¡Basta! Haz que se vaya! Me estás asustando! Nico! .Murmuro Annabeth, corrí hacia ella y la abrace.

-No lo mires a los ojos o también te afectara su poder. Le dije

-Están concentrados en otra cosa, tenemos que atacar a Kronos nosotros. Dijo Thalia, mientras miraba a Nico con orgullo

En ese momento recordé las últimas líneas de la profecía con las que incluso había soñado. _"Al titán del tiempo enfrentaran__,__ y los objetos recuperaran, su vida en el proceso perderán__y sus almas en tártaro atrapadas quedaran"_

-No podemos arriesgarnos, Annabeth vete llévate los poderes de nuestros padres nosotros entretenemos a Kronos. Parecía a punto de decir que no, cuando sentí algo por la espalda solo alcance a levantar mi propio tridente para parar el golpee que me acaba de lanzar con la guadaña.

-Lárgate Annabeth, ahora. Grito Thalia mientras le lanzaba una patada directa a la cara a Kronos.

-No pierdas el tiempo. Dijo Nico a la vez que detenía un ataque de Kronos.

Annabeth dio la vuelta mientras lanzaba al portal los poderes estos lo atravesaron estaba a punto de atravesarlo ella cuando Kronos se enojo de verdad. Solo un grito tan espantoso que causo que los tres saliéramos volando Nico cayó a mi lado, trate de levantarme pero el dolor no me lo permitió si antes ya estaba herido ahora era peor el dolor causaba que mi visión se hiciera borrosa.

-Esto lo van a pagar. Dijo Kronos mientras me pateaba directo en el pecho, escuche un crujido y el dolor de mis costillas al romperse después le hiso lo mismo con Nico nos volvió a patear y esta vez nuestras espaldas dieron contra una roca, el dolor hubiera sido terrible ya siendo normal pero multiplicado era mil veces peor.

Nos tomo del cuello a ambos mientras no levantaba y nos decía.

-Saben existe una maldición aún más terrible que la que ya cargan consiste en que con el toque de esta espada (la espada era de un tono roja como la sangre y tenía unas letras en griego a todo lo largo de la misma) las almas de esas personas quedan condenadas a no ir a los Elíseos ni a ningún lado vagaran en la tierra por toda la eternidad.

-Y que las va a probar con nosotros. Dijo Nico

-No con ustedes no con ellas. Dijo mientras giraba nuestras cabezas y nos obligaba a ver a Annabeth y a Thalia que estaban inconscientes cerca de portal.

-No te atrevas a tocarlas. Gritamos ambos

-Que peor tortura que matarlas y evitar que inclusive muertos ustedes se reúnan. Ahora solo disfrútenlo, pero supongo que tengo que hacer algo para evitar que intervengan, con un rápido movimiento uno de mis tobillos ya estaba roto y lo mismo con Nico.

Nos dejo hay tirados mientras mirábamos con impotencia la espada parecía dividirse en dos mientras se acercaba a Thalia y Annabeth.

Una pregunta cruzo mi mente seria capaz de dar todo por la persona que amaba, la respuesta era simple lo daría no me importaba el costo.

**Punto de vista de Annabeth **

Recuerdo ver como Thalia salía volando después del arranque de furia de Kronos, también recordé que mi cabeza dio con fuerza en contra de una de las rocas y todo mi mundo se oscureció. Ahora ya estaba reaccionando Thalia se encontraba a mi lado y levante la mirada solo para ver encima de mi un par de espadas rojas en manos de Kronos el golpee me había dejado aturdida no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, cerré los ojos esperando el dolor pero nunca sucedió pero escuche un gemido de dolor arriba de mi abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Percy que me miraban dolidos y vi con horror como una de las espadas rojas sobresalía de su espalda.

-Nooo escuche que Thalia gritaba voltee para ver a Nico en las mismas condiciones de Percy, porque lo había hecho se había atravesado para salvarnos.

Un poder no invadió a ambas y mientras el se preparaba para lanzar el golpee final Thalia y yo sacamos nuestras respectivas armas agarre un par de cuchillos de mi cinturón y con una precisión mortal se clavaron uno en cada ojo del Titán, mientras que la espada de Thalia le había dado directamente en el pecho icor escaba de sus heridas no lo habíamos vencido pero nos dio tiempo para tomar a Percy y a Nico y escapar de ese maldito lugar.

Aparecimos en el campamento los campistas y los dioses estaban ahí.

-Estarás bien Percy ya lo veras, ayúdenme por favor. Suplicaba escuche que Thalia le decía los mismo a Nico.

Unos campistas Apolo se acercaron y con toda la delicadeza posible les sacaron las espadas de la espalda mientras se las entregaban a Apolo, acosté a Percy en mi regazo mientras esperaba la ayuda en un breve momento no se escucho nada que no fuera los gemidos de dolor de Nico y Percy.

-Apolo los puedes salvar verdad que lo harás hermano. Dijo Thalia

Y por primera vez en mi vida la sonrisa de Apolo desapareció mientras negaba con la cabeza y nos decía:

-Es demasiado tarde para salvarlos.

-Nooo por favor esto no puede estar pasando. Gritamos Thalia y yo a la vez.

**Que les pareció tres capítulos de una solas vez espero que les gustaran por favor no me odien por como aparenta que terminara esta historia. Y no tendrán que esperar para el capítulo siguiente porque ya esta.**

**Dejen comentarios por favor me alegran el día. Los quiero y prepárense para el capitulo más triste de esta historia.**


	20. Una dolorosa despedida

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Una dolorosa despedida**

**Aviso: Si son sensibles tengan a su lado unos pañuelos porque de verdad les harán falsa. No me odien por lo que van a leer.**

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

-Nooo por favor esto no puede estar pasando. Gritamos Thalia y yo a la vez.

-Lo siento de verdad pero les dije a los dioses lo que sucedería si bajaban al tártaro y aún así lo permitieron. Dijo Apolo

-¡Sabían lo que iba a suceder y aún así lo permitieron, que clase de padres son que son capaces de mandar a sus hijos al matadero sin que les importe en lo más mínimo! Les grito Thalia

-Por eso actuaban tan extraños cuando ellos estaban inconscientes, porque lo sabían y no les importo. Murmure

-Annabeth…ellos no…eran los únicos que sabían lo que iba a pasar. Dijo Percy

-Es…verdad las parcas… nos mostraron lo que pasaría. Dijo Nico

-Si pero eso cambio yo tenía que morir contigo y no comprendo porque eso no paso. Dijo Thalia

-El amor cambia muchas cosas. Comento Afrodita

-El amor no cambia nada, lo que paso fue que ella no tenía que morir. Dijo mi madre

-Athena sabes lo que sucedió en el tártaro. Comento Thalia mi madre negó con la cabeza.- ¡Entonces cierra la boca!

-Pero como te atreves. Comenzó mi madre

-Sabes porque los que se están muriendo son ellos, porque se atravesaron al ataque que iba contra nosotras, dieron sus vidas por protegernos.

**Nota: A partir de este momento es como si se aislaran y no vieran nada más alrededor solo ellos. **

-Annabeth…no te enojes con ellos por favor. Me pidió Percy

-Porque lo hiciste, porque. Dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No me perdonaría si algo te pasaba. Me contesto

Se moría delante de mis ojos y yo no era capaz de hacer nada.

-Te duele. Comente como una estúpida

-Extraño, el dolor parece que se adormece, Sonrió entonces su rostro se arrugo -Annabeth, tengo miedo, su voz se parecía a la de un niño pequeño, al darse cuenta de que su muerte cercana. –

-No te preocupes, me quedaré a tu lado hasta el final. Le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Dile a papá que lo quiero. Dile a mamá que también la quiero, ¿por favor? Dile que...que estoy contento de haber salvado al Olimpo de nuevo. Dile que todo va a estar bien, que todo el mundo va estar allí para ella que van a apoyarla.

Asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-¿Me lo prometes? Me dijo

-Prometo Percy. Te lo prometo, susurre. Las lágrimas me rodaban libremente ahora. Sus ojos estaban inquietos, como el mar durante una tormenta.

-¿Annabeth?

-¿Sí, Percy? le pregunte, llorando en silencio.

-Te amo. Recuerda que Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Que yo siempre te he amado, y siempre lo haré. Te amo, Annabeth Chase. Pero por favor... cuando me haya ido... seguir adelante. Necesito que seas feliz, y yo no puedo detener eso. Te amo, pero cuando quieres algo tienes que ponerlo en libertad, ¿no? Se rio un poco, pero luego hizo una mueca.

-Te amo Percy. No me puedes dejar ¿Recuerdas el futuro que planeamos? Casarse? Tener hijos? No me puedes dejar Percy. ¡Te necesito! ¡Te quiero! No me puedes dejar, cerebro de algas! dije, sollozando.

-Tienes el anillo cada vez que lo veas yo estaré a tu lado. Tienes que seguir tus sueños sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas conforme siguió hablando –Aunque no voy a ser capaz de estar a tu lado de abrazarte y decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti. Construye algo, algo que dure para siempre. Créeme lo cambiaria si pudiera, chica sabio. Él estaba luchando por respirar, se podía ver en la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba de forma anormal. Luego, su rostro se torno serio. -Te amo, Annabeth.

Una nueva ronda de lágrimas broto de mis ojos y aunque fuera estúpido lo dije -No digas eso, Perce, te van a ayudar, todo va a estar _bien. _Dije la última palabra con tal fuerza que sonó como si estuviera rezando para que fuera real.

Los ojos de Percy se estaban cerrando y su respiración era cada vez más lenta.

-Deja de ser orgullosa y dímelo. Susurro.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de mis labios, y lo dije a través de las lágrimas y el dolor -Te amo. Luche con la amarga sensación en el estómago y el dolor de mi corazón roto.

No se como lo hizo pero se levanto y me beso sus labios sabían a sangre, acerco sus labios a mi oreja y me dijo –Cuídate y recuerda que eres el amor más grande que he tenido, después de eso su cuerpo cayo inerte sobre mi regazo.

-Percy susurre mientras abrazaba con fuerza su cuerpo inerte.

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Porque la vida parecía tan injusta y me evitaba ser feliz ahora estaba aquí al lado del único hombre que había amado y que se moría delante de mis ojos y no era capaz de hacer nada, solo tratar de estar con el hasta el final.

-Thalia…mírame por favor te necesito a mi lado. Me dijo en un susurro

-No soy capaz de hacerlo Nico de verte morir no soy capaz de estar sin ti. Me estaba levantando para irme para tratar de no pensar en lo que perdería pero me tomo con fuerza la mano y me dijo:

-Thalia el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no fue suficiente pero fueron de los momentos más felices de mi vida, tienes que aceptar las cosas como son se fuerte por mi por favor no me gusta verte llorar.

Extraño no me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar -Me gustaría ser como tu que yo fuera la fuerte, pero no lo soy eres lo que más quiero en esta vida y no te quiero perder. Le dije

-Thalia tengo miedo a morir de dejarte no soy fuerte solo soy realista, abrázame fuerte que quiero morir en tus brazos. Me contesto

Me arrodille junto a el y lo abrase con fuerza, puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, el marcaba círculos tranquilizadores en mi espalda.

-Extraño el que se muere eres tu y me estas tratando de tranquilizar. Le dije con algo de sarcasmo el se rio solo un momento porque un ataque de tos lo invadió causando que sangre escapara sus labios.

-Lamento no cumplir mi promesa. Murmuro mientras señalaba el anillo.

-No te preocupes por eso…el amor que me diste fue mi mejor regalo sin importar lo que nuestros padres opinaran. Le conteste

-Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te lo di. Sus palabras llegaron a mí tan fácilmente _Aunque el mundo intente separarnos y llene de dudas lo que es tan real que ese anillo en tu dedo sea un recordatorio de lo que somos y de lo que pudimos haber sido. _

-Un recordatorio de lo somos y de los pudimos haber sido, solo serás eso para mi un recuerdo algo que no quiero olvidar. No quiero perderte el tiempo fue corto pero te amo. Lo abrace con fuerza

-Thalia por favor no pienses así estaré a tu lado no te dejaré, cada que pienses en mi yo estaré a tu lado. Sus palabras ya eran débiles nos quedaba mucho tiempo para decirnos adiós.

Le aparte el cabello de su cara pálida levante una de mis manos el hizo lo mismo juntamos nuestros dedos éramos uno solo en esos últimos momentos.

-Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo Thalia, eres mi esperanza, mi salvación, mi mundo, mi fe soy el que por ti daría la vida eso eres. Murmuro

-Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero a tu lado hasta el final no te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo más amo en este mundo eso eres, cada minuto que pase pensare en ti no te olvidare jamás. Dije mientras lloraba

-La vida es un jardín Thalia y tú eres la rosa en el mío. Te amo, se levanto y me beso yo cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba ese último beso. Súbitamente deje de sentir los labios de Nico con los míos y sentí que el agarre de su mano se soltaba, cuando abrí los ojos el cuerpo de Nico estaba inerte en mi brazo.

-Te amo Nico. Susurre mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y caían sobre sus mejillas, lo abrace con fuerza mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho y lo acariciaba.

**Que les pareció llore mientras escribía este capitulo, por favor díganme lo que piensan. **

**El próximo lunes esta historia termina tengo una sorpresa que ya verán espero que les gusten. Comentarios por favor me alegran el día. Los quiero espero que les gustaran los cuatro capítulos.**

**Y no me odien por matar a Nico y a Percy por favor esta historia ya se veía terminar trágica nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	21. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Sorpresas Inesperadas **

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Ya habían pasado dos meses de que había perdido a Nico, sin el los días eran eternos tengo miedo a dormir porque la pesadilla de su muerte me persigue sin parar.

En esos dos meses no he salido de mi cabaña, comía lo que me traían y lo único que evitaba que en verdad hiciera algo estúpido era el hecho de ni la muerte era capaz de reunirme con él.

-Thalia por favor es momento de superarlo. Levante la cabeza para ver quien era mi padre.

-A ti que más te da no te importo, jamás te preocupas por mí, así que no me vengas ahora con que eres buen padre. Le dije

-Lo siento en verdad si me hubiera dado cuenta de que el amor de Nico era sincero. Dijo

-Si pero eso no paso ahora esta muerto y yo morí con él ahora lárgate. Dije mientras me levantaba para sacarlo de la cabaña

-Thalia por favor necesitas hablar dime como te sientes es la única manera de que tal vez logres mejorar. Me dijo

-Hay tanto dolor me siento muerta en vida, no se cuanto tiempo podre aguantar ya no tengo lagrimas para llorar. Le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

De pronto sentí las manos de mi padre alrededor de mis hombros.

-Si pudiera hacer algo por ti lo haría te lo juro Thalia, dime que puedo hacer para que dejes de sufrir. Me dijo

-Dime que el no murió que no se fue, que mañana todo habrá cambiado que estará a mi lado y que esto solo será un horrible recuerdo. Le conteste

-No te engañes Thalia el se fue y no va a regresar jamás es momento de que lo dejes ir de que vivas tu vida.

-No quiero vivirla no sin el, no tengo motivos así que si esa es tu ayuda lárgate. Dije mientras lo empujaba a la salida. Más antes de que lograra sacarlo sentí un mareo y nauseas corrí al baño a vomitar.

-Thalia escuche la voz preocupada de mi padre.

Me levante mientras me limpiaba la boca esto ya había pasado antes, estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien cuando mi vista se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando reaccione estaba en la enfermería del campamento, mi padre estaba a mi lado mientras me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué paso? Dije

-Te desmayaste y te traje aquí, también llame a Apolo. Me contesto

-Llamaste a Apolo no era para tanto esto ya había pasado antes solo es momentáneo luego estoy bien. Le dije

-Alguien sabe porque Apolo me llamo y me dijo que viniera murmuro alguien desde las sombras, cuando salió me di cuenta que era Hades.

-¿Apolo te llamo? Pregunte

-Si me dijo que era urgente que viniera aquí. Me contesto

-No se para que…pero no pude seguir hablando porque Apolo entro acompañado de Hera y Perséfone, ¿Qué hacía ellas aquí?

-Apolo porque me llamaste Dijo Hades

-Bueno los llame porque la noticia que tengo te interesa. Le contesto

-Me interesa de que forma. Pregunto

Apolo solo sonrió mientras se me acercaba, se sentó a mi lado mientras con una mano me acariciaba el cabello. Me miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Bueno veras, estas embarazada.

-¡¿Qué? Dijeron mi padre y Hades

-Que van a ser abuelos. Comento Apolo, Perséfone y Hera abrazaron a su esposos supongo que para evitar que me hicieran algo después de todo ellos no aprobaban mi relación con Nico mi padre y mi tío tenían cara de que en cualquier momento se desmayarían.

-Estas seguro. Dije mientras miraba a Apolo y lagrimas llenaban mis ojos. Creí que ya no seria capaz de volver a llorar.

-Si estas embarazada Thalia, tal parece que fue el último regalo de Nico para ti. Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Un hijo mío y de Nico todavía recordaba ese momento en el hotel en que nos habíamos dejado llevar pero jamás me imagine que esto pasara, pero un hijo esa era mi motivación la única cosa capaz de que no me dejara morir, lo único que me motivaba para volver a vivir.

-Gracias Nico. Dije mientras me llevaba la mano al vientre.

**Punto de vista de Annabeth **

Dos meses en que se fue de mi lado, dos meses en que cada momento pienso en Percy y dos meses que a pesar de querer continuar con mi vida no soy capaz de hacerlo.

A diferencia de Thalia yo si salía de la cabaña de Percy, después de todo Poseidón jamás me lo prohibió estar ahí, pero parecía que mi cabeza estaba lejana no estaba ahí en mente así que al final termine encerrada con todo lo que me recordaba a él estaba triste pensando en Percy cada segundo. Inclusive había querido diseñar algo para el Olimpo pero mi no me gustaba nada, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Annabeth debes progresar olvidarlo. Levante la mirada para ver a mi madre.

-Lo he intentado en verdad pero no sirve de nada necesito más tiempo. Le conteste

-Han pasado dos meses de que no esta contigo se que lo amaste pero debes superarlo. Me dijo

-Mamá con todo respeto no puedes opinar porque jamás te has enamorado como yo no eres capaz de imaginarte el dolor que sentí al verlo morir y no ser capaz de hacer nada. Dije mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-Lo se Annabeth se que no me puedo imaginar lo que sentiste pero debes ser capaz de superarlo.

-Con el tiempo lo lograre de eso estoy segura, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos y no verlo lo amo y lo seguiré amando hasta mi último aliento. Le dije

-Soy la diosa de la sabiduría y creo que eso no es capaz de llevarse con el amor, lo siento en verdad. Me dijo

-No te preocupes se que no es tu culpa solo me gustaría tener algo de el conmigo algo que me ayudara a superar el hecho que no esta conmigo. Si tan solo supiera que algún día estaré con el pero ni eso tengo. Conteste

-Vamos ven conmigo quisiste conocer Grecia no, tal vez eso te levante el animo. Me dijo

-Vamos dije mientras me levantaba, estaba a punto de salir cuando un dolor de cabeza terrible me agobio y no pude evitar gemir de dolor.

-Annabeth que tienes. Me pregunto

-La cabeza me duele dije mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y gritaba de dolor, el dolor iba en aumenta a cada momento.

-Annabeth, escuche a mi madre decir antes de que mi mundo se oscureciera.

Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación de la enfermería.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Ocurrió algo que jamás creí que sucedería. Me Dijo mi madre

-¿Qué paso? Porque te ves sorprendida. Dije

-Annabeth tu sabes como nacen verdad brotan de mi mente, pues tienes la mente más poderosa más que Dédalo mismo. Tienes todos mis poderes y al recordar tanto a Percy lograste algo que jamás creí que pasara. Dijo

-Que estas tratando de decir. Dije mientras trataba de levantarme.

-Espera tienes que ver para que creas en mi palabra, Poseidón pasa. Murmuro mi madre.

Poseidón entro con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta plateada bordada con pegasos y búhos, una pequeña mano agarraba el cuello de su camisa. Con cuidado le daba el bulto a mi madre y después ella me lo dio a mí.

-Es tu hijo Annabeth, tuyo y de Percy es tu pequeño milagro. Murmuro.

**Que les pareció a que no se lo esperaban o si, les gusto es mi forma de compensar el hecho de haber matado a Percy y Nico.**

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado el lunes me quede sin internet y no pude actualizar.**

**Ahora necesito su ayuda así que Encuesta:**

**-El bebe de Percy y Annabeth será niña así que necesito su ayuda con el nombre así que opciones **

**-El de Nico y Thalia aún no lo decido así que quieren que sea niña o niño y también opciones de nombres **

**La próxima semana termina la historia así que ayúdenme para terminar la historia.**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Comentarios por favor.**


	22. Regalos

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**Regalos**

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

No podía creer lo mi madre me decía un pequeño regalo mi último recuerdo de Percy.

-¿Qué es? Pregunte a mi madre

-Una Niña me contesto.

-Una niña, mi hija en verdad. Murmure mientras bajaba la mirada para verla mejor.

Era una hermosa niña de piel blanca, cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con la nariz de Percy tan bella era la combinación perfecta entre el y yo pero lo más sorprendente de mi hija eran sus ojos mientras el ojo derecho era de color verde mar el izquierdo era de un tormentoso gris.

-Es bellísima le dije a mi madre mientras abrazaba a mi hija.

-Lograste lo que nadie hizo nunca Annabeth unirnos a Athena y a mí. Me dijo Poseidón

-Aunque no me gusta admitirlo es verdad nos diste una hermosa Nieta. Dijo mi madre mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello.

-¿Cómo se va llamar mi nieta? Pregunto Poseidón

Un nombre apropiado pensé, un nombre que nos hubiera gustado a ambos.

-No se lo voy a pensar un momento. Dije baje la mirada para ver a mi hija que jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Te vamos a dejar un momento a solas, me dijo Poseidón pero no termino de hablar porque Zeus y Hades entraron de pronto.

-Voy a ser abuelo. Dijeron los dos perfectamente coordinados.

-¿Qué van a ser que? Dijo mi madre

-Abuelos, Thalia esta embarazada. Contesto Hades

-Buenos pues yo también los soy. Dijo Poseidón

-¿Qué como que eres abuelo? Pregunto Zeus

-Annabeth tiene una niña. Contesto mi madre

-¿Qué como paso? Dijeron ambos mientras veían mi hija en mis brazos

Mientras mi madre les explicaba a Zeus y Hades lo que paso yo me levante para ver a Thalia. Estaba justo en la habitación del otro lado y Apolo estaba a su lado.

-Hola. Dije mientras entraba

-Annabeth ya te dijeron…pero sus palabras murieron al ver a mi hija en brazos.- ¿Qué paso?

Me tomo un momento explicar lo que había pasado, Thalia estaba muy sorprendida pero al final comento.

-Siempre supe que eras rara.

-Mira quien lo dice, jamás me imagine que tú y Nico hubieran pasado de un beso. Tan pronto como lo dije Thalia se puso roja como un tomate.

-Pasamos del beso y no me arrepiento porque voy a tener el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado. Murmuro

-Lastima que ni Percy ni Nico van a estar aquí para ver sus hijos crecer. Comente mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Lo se dijo Thalia

-No piensen en cosas tristes donde quiera que estén ellos van estar orgullosos, puedo cargar a tu hija Annabeth. Me dijo Apolo

-Claro. Dije mientras se la pasaba

-Es hermosa la combinación perfecta entre tú y Percy. Dijo Apolo

-¿Cómo se va a llamar? Pregunto Thalia. Ya había pensado en un nombre mientras hablaba con ella.

-Marina Sofía Jackson Chase. Conteste (Sofía significa sabiduría)

-Un nombre apropiado para la nieta de Poseidón y Athena. Dijo Apolo mientras le pasaba a la niña a Thalia.

**6 meses más tarde **

Había decidido adelantar el parto de Thalia así que yo estaba afuera de la habitación junto con todos los dioses porque todas las diosas habían querido estar presentes en el nacimiento.

Zeus y Hades paseaban con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

-Ya paren o van a dejar un boquete en el suelo. Dijo Poseidón mientras los demás dioses daban algunos comentarios.

Ya no preste atención a su conversación porque mi hija parecía detectar la tensión y su carita estaba seria.

-No te preocupes tu tía Thalia va a estar bien. Le dije me sonrió pero una corriente de aire lleno la habitación y pareció que bajaba la temperatura.

-Dejen de hacer eso Zeus y Hades. Dijo Poseidón mientras me pasaba una sabana para cubrir a Marina.

-No somos nosotros. Dijeron ambos

-Entonces que… pero no pude terminar porque mi hija parecía que se estaba riendo mientras levantaba sus manos al techo como pidiendo que alguien la cargara.

-¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto Hermes

-No lo se. Conteste pero entonces sucedió algo que nos dejo paralizados a todos

-Papi. Dijo mi hija mientras extendía más las manos.

-Su primera palabra es papi. Dijo Apolo

-Pero porque lo dijo. Pregunte

-No lo se. Dijo Poseidón pero el aire y el frio ya se había detenido, mi hija bajo las manos y comenzó a llorar, la abrace para calmarla pero otro llanto se escucho en la habitación de enfrente. Minutos después Artemisa salió de la habitación.

-Pueden entrar. Nos dijo

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Tengo que admitir que el hecho de que las diosas me estuvieran ayudando me evitaba sentir el dolor algo en realidad bueno. Pero mientras nacía mi bebe algo extraño paso la temperatura bajo drásticamente.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo Artemisa

-Puede que sea Hades si esta nervioso. Comento Afrodita

-Pues que se calme o le va hacer daño al bebe. Dijo Hestia

La temperatura volvió a su nivel normal tan pronto como un llanto lleno la habitación.

-Mi bebe. Dije mientras extendía las manos para que me lo dieran

-Espera Thalia no te muevas hasta que te curemos, Afrodita va a vestir a tu hijo. Me dijo Deméter

Las diosas se juntaron mientras brillaban, cerré los ojos y tan pronto los abrí mi cuerpo estaba como sin nada en mi forma normal.

-Voy a decirle a los demás que entren. Dijo Artemisa mientras salía

-Toma a tu niño Thalia. Me dijo Afrodita mientras me daba una manta roja bordada con águilas.

Baje la mirada para ver a mi hijo era tan hermoso como la hija de Annabeth, el cabello negro como la tinta y lacio le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era pálida como la Nico pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cara era perfecta y sus ojos eran maravillosos azules como los míos pero rodeados de un aro de color de negro y rojo.

-Donde esta mi sobrino. Grito Apolo mientras azotaba la puerta, lo que causo que mi hijo se molestara y vi como sus brillantes ojos azules cambiaban a negro como los de Nico al enojarse.

-Apolo. Grite

-Lo siento. Me contesto

-Thalia me prestas a mi nieto. Me dijo Hades estaba a punto de pasárselo cuando mi padre comento.

-No yo lo quiero cargar primero. Dijo mi padre

-Porque yo lo pedí primero. Dijo Hades

-Enserio como pueden pelear para ver quien lo carga primero. Dijo Afrodita

-¡Yo tengo derecho! Gritaron ambos me estaban asiendo enojar cuando lo más curioso sucedió una ola surgió de la nada empando a mi padre y Hades y justo después un par de rayos se impactaron contra ellos.

-¿Quién lo hizo? Dijo Annabeth mientras todos miraban a Poseidón

-Yo no fui Contesto él

-Entonces quien. Dije

-Creo que fueron ellos. Dijo Hermes mientras apuntaba sorprendido a mi hijo y la hija de Annabeth

Baje la mirada para ver que mi hijo a pesar de ser un bebe tenía una mirada enojada y los mismo con la pequeña Marina.

-Supongo que cuando crezcan serán muy poderos. Dijo Artemisa

-Iguales a sus padres. Comento Hestia

Como su padre pensé, después de eso todos mis hermanos se estuvieron cargando a mi hijo hasta que en un momento dado y después de esperar lo que me pareció una eternidad mi hijo regreso a mis brazos.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar? Dijo Annabeth mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Lo pensé un momento, ese nombre siempre me gusto así que supongo que era apropiado.

-Damon Di Angelo Grace. Conteste

**Que les pareció quiero agradecer a:**

**-Agustina Castellan Jackson**

**-Lule de Zodiak**

**Por los nombres son los que más apropiados se me hicieron y también gracias a todos los demás por haber comentado y dado sus opciones de nombres.**

**Espero que les gustara este capitulo el siguiente capitulo es el final recuerden comentar. Gracias**


	23. El final :

**En las profundidades del tártaro.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi.

**El final**

**Punto de vista de Annabeth **

Después de que naciera el hijo de Thalia teníamos que comenzar a planear nuestra vida después de todo ya éramos madres. En primer lugar teníamos que buscar un trabajo, los dioses habían decidido pagarme por ser la arquitecta oficial del olimpo, mientras que Thalia estaba buscando un trabajo. Ambas habíamos decidido que hasta que nuestros hijos tuvieran un año regresaríamos a la escuela e inclusive Hestia ya se había ofrecido a ser la niñera de Marina y Damon.

En cuanto a donde viviríamos los dioses nos regalaron una casa con cinco habitaciones, una biblioteca gigante con una gran colección de libros, un gimnasio, alberca, un gran jardín entra otras cosas.

Cuando nos cambiamos a nuestra nueva casa nos dimos cuenta que todo el camino hasta la entrada estaba grabado con letras en griego antiguo para nuestra protección. Nuestros vecinos mortales nos vieron extraño al mudarnos después de todo éramos dos muchachas con hijos viviendo solas pero que importa.

-Bueno Annabeth estoy cansada me voy a mi cuarto. Dijo Thalia

-Esta bien, creo que lo más seguro es que Hermes ya nos dejara las cunas en nuestro cuarto.

-Entonces hasta mañana. Me dijo

Entre a mi habitación y a un lado de mi cama se encontraba la cuna más hermosa, plateada y en cada esquina había búhos mientras que parte de los barrotes había pegasos.

Tengo que admitir que me costo trabajo poder dormir a Marina, le gustaba que le leyera así que hasta que termine de leer los primeros cinco capítulos de _Los juegos del Hambre _(no pude resistirme me encanta ese libro) ella se quedo dormida.

-Eres tan hermosa tu padre estaría contesto de conocerte. Dije mientras la acostaba

Me senté al borde de mi cama y a un lado de mi buro había una fotografía mía con Percy.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño. Dije mientras contemplaba la foto, abrace su foto hasta quedarme dormida.

**Sueño **

Este era el primer sueño de semidioses que en verdad no me molestaba al contrario me encanto.

Estaba en la biblioteca de mi casa sentada cerca de las llamas de la chimenea con un libro en mis manos, deje mi libro a mi lado mientras miraba al techo que extrañamente estaba cubierto de estrellas.

-Annabeth. Dijo una voz extrañamente familiar

Levante la vista y mis ojos se iluminaron de alivio y felicidad al ver un par de ojos verde mar.

-¿Percy? ¿Estas aquí?

-Sí, te he extrañado mucho. Me dijo

Me levante de golpe y lo abrace con fuerza. El impacto de sentir sus brazos en mi espalda, y la reconfortante presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, me hizo gritar de alegría y placer.

-Estas vivo, estas conmigo. Le dije

-Siempre he estado contigo. Recuerdas en el nacimiento de Damon. Me dijo

-En verdad estabas por eso la niña dijo Papi te vio.

-La he visitado varias veces pero jamás me había dado cuenta de que era capaz de verme hasta ese día. Me dijo

-Como es posible creí que estabas condenado a no ir a los elíseos ni a ningún lado.

-Soy un alma en pena pero puedo hacer lo que quiera como entrar a tu sueño. Me contesto

Me recosté de nuevo mirando las estrellas y Percy me imito.

-¿Qué buscas? Me pregunto

-Hace un momento te buscaba en las estrellas. Le dije

-¿En las estrellas porque? Me susurro

-Siempre me han gustado las estrellas pero hay un fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_ que estaba leyendo que me gusta y creo que queda contigo.

-¿Cuál? Me pregunto

_-Dadme a mi Romeo, y cuando muera lleváoslo y divididlo en pequeñas estrellas. El rostro del cielo se tornará tan bello que el mundo entero se enamorará de la noche y dejará de adorar al estridente sol._

-Tanto me amas Annabeth. Me susurro

-Me haces falta, a mí a Marina porque te fuiste y nos dejaste.

-Tenía que protegerte no era capaz de permitir que te pasara algo malo te lo jure lo recuerdas. Me dijo

-Pero porque nosotros tenemos que sufrir dije mientras me levantaba y lanzaba a las llamas el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Te amo Annabeth y siempre estaré contigo Murmuro

Levante la mirada y vi un cuadro en que estábamos Percy, Marina y yo juntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Necesito más ser capaz de abrazarte y besarte.

-Quien dijo que no somos capaces. Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba con intensidad. Me puso una mano en la mejilla. Durante unos segundos buscó algo que decir, pero finalmente susurró:

-Te quiero

-Te qui.. No pude terminar la frase. La habitación se sumió en la oscuridad y el rostro de Percy desapareció solo escuche su voz que me decía:

-Cada noche…estaré aquí para ti.

Abrí los ojos y mire a mi hija que aún dormía. La levante y la abrace con fuerza.

-Tu papi estuvo aquí, te quiere y me ama. Nos protegerá y apuesto que este nos es el final. Dije mientras la abrazaba.

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Después de despedirme de Annabeth entre a mi cuarto y me sorprendí con la cuna de Damon, no cabe duda que este niño será consentido en cada uno de sus caprichos por sus abuelos. La cuna era negra con incrustaciones de rubíes y zafiros en los barrotes a los bordes de la cama tenían águilas.

-Mira la cuna que te dan tus abuelos. Dije

Deje al niño en la cama mientras me cambiaba para dormir, después cambie a Damon. Me senté al centro de mi cama mientras abrazaba a mi hijo, comencé a leer la sección de empleos del periódico mientras en enceraba en un circulo las posibilidades.

-Espero que le traigas suerte a tu mami. Dije mientras besaba a Damon en la frente.

Su carita me decía que tenía sueño así que comencé a cantarle, pero no típicas canciones de cuna sino de las canciones que a mi me gustaban hasta que se quedo dormido. A pesar de que su cuna estaba perfectamente me daba miedo de dejarlo sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecería, así que lo acosté en mi cama mientras lo rodeaba con mi brazo hasta que me quede dormida.

**Sueño **

Estaba en un concierto o al menos eso parecía había mucha gente, escuchaba una canción que a mi me gustaba pero la voz del cantante se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Comencé a abrirme paso entre la gente hasta que llegue al frente la canción ya había terminado pero el cantante estaba de espaldas al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Esta canción fue dedicada al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo

Fue en ese instante cuando se volteo y le vi la cara, esa cara que tanto extrañaba.

-Nico-Murmure atónita

-Hola Thalia te he extrañado. Me dijo mientras me tendía la mano para subir con él al escenario.

-¿Qué haces, creí que nunca te vería de nuevo?

-Quería verte así que entre a tu sueño. Me contesto

-Siempre has podido entrar y no lo hiciste, me dejaste sufrir cuando podías entrar a consolarme.

-Crees que a mi no me dolía te veía llorar por mi, pero siempre estuve a tu lado incluso cuando nació Damon. Me dijo

-Por eso bajo la temperatura, tú estabas ahí.

-Jamás te he dejado en algunos momentos has sentido que estoy a tu lado pues jamás te lo imaginaste estaba contigo. Murmuro

Me senté al borde del escenario mientras miraba que la gente que antes había visto ya no estaba. Nico se sentó a mi lado y me tomo la mano sentí su calor y en su mirada veía el mismo amor que había visto hasta el momento en que murió.

-Te quiero Nico, y tengo que admitir que tu último regalo para mi fue hermoso.

-Nuestro hijo verdad lo he visto se parece tanto a ti en verdad es hermoso. Me dijo

-No me lo tomes a mal pero en verdad me quisiste tanto. Baje la mirada para verlo y sentí su mirada abrasadora con la mía.

_-Toma mi amor, multiplícalo hasta el infinito y llévalo hasta las profundidades del mar para siempre… Y eso será solo un vistazo de lo que siento por ti. Me dijo _

-Yo te amo igual Nico y no sabes cuanta falta me haces

-Tu también y sabes que te quiero tanto que di la vida por ti. Me susurro

-¿Por qué la diste? No deberías haberla dado si no hubieras hecho tal cosa ahora estaríamos juntos.

-Pero te das cuenta de que Damon jamáshubiera nacido. Nuestro hijo hubiera muerto también. Me dijo

-El es mi motivación lo único que me hace seguir adelante.

-Continuare regresando, así que cada vez que duermas yo estaré contigo y también lo veré a el.

-Te amo Nico.

-Y yo a ti.

Me abraso y después mi espalda estaba en el suelo mientras el me besaba-Te amo Thalia más que nada, aún después de muerto y después de decir eso abrí los ojos.

-Tu padre jamás nos dejara y tal vez con el tiempo encuentre un manera de traerlo de regreso este nos es el Final. Dije mientras abrasaba con fuerza a mi hijo.

**Que les pareció este es el final de mi historia espero que les gustara aún no se si abra secuela tengo que pensarla pero creo que no. Por lo menos doy un rayito de esperanza a Annabeth y as Thalia.**

**Más adelante tal vez escriba otras historia pero por el momento no tengo ninguna planeada.**

**Bueno doy las gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Mil gracias de verdad. Los quiero XD**


End file.
